Por la paz
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Arturo es el hijo de un alemán nazi, Merlín es un judío que nació en un mal tiempo, cuando en Alemania empieza la discriminación y el ataque hacia los judíos, mandan a Merlín a otro lugar, pero el destino es difícil de burlar, y se encuentra con Arturo, desarrollan una amistad única, y algo más.


**Título:** Por la paz

 **Resumen:** Arturo es el hijo de un alemán nazi, Merlín es un judío que nació en un mal tiempo, cuando en Alemania empieza la discriminación y el ataque hacia los judíos, mandan a Merlín a otro lugar, pero el destino es difícil de burlar, y se encuentra con Arturo, desarrollan una amistad única, y algo más.

Los personajes no son míos.

 **Advertencias:** Basado en hechos ocurridos antes y durante la segunda guerra mundial, si eres sensible te aconsejo no leer esta historia, es triste y todavía más si pensamos en que alguna vez, todo lo que paso es real. El verdadero infierno y no tan solo para los judíos.

La historia es mía, no he podido hacerla corregir así que cualquier error disculpen.

.

 _ **Por la paz**_

.

 _Paz, un estado en el cual una persona o una sociedad se encuentran en equilibrio. La guerra, es una forma de conflicto socio-político, lo contrario a lo que es la paz._

" _No hay un camino hacia la paz, la paz es el camino"_ **A. J. Muste.**

" _La verdadera paz no es simplemente la ausencia de tensión, es la presencia de justicia_ " **Martin Luther King.**

" _El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"_ **Benito Juárez.**

 _La paz es la consecuencia lógica de la justicia y el buen gobierno, el símbolo de la paz es la paloma, sosteniendo en su pico un ramo de olivo. Pero, ¿Qué es realmente la paz? Justicia, si, respeto a los derechos, también, no hay una única definición para un concepto tan complejo como la paz; depende de cada uno mantener la paz, tanto la interior, que se puede conseguir solo de manera individual, como la que nos incluye a todos como la sociedad. No hagas la guerra, haz el amor, haz la paz, en nuestra historia existen guerras, conflictos, donde mucha sangre fue derramada, ¿Es acaso que no hemos aprendido de la historia con la primera, y la segunda guerra mundial? O el conflicto de dos lugares por el territorio, o la pobreza del mundo, el hambre de los niños de muchos lugares. La paz también es justicia, ¿Acaso ellos la tienen? Que hoy no estemos en la tercera guerra mundial tirándonos bombas con algún país no significa que estemos en paz._

 _No hagas la guerra, implora la paz._

.

 **Etapas del genocidio.**

 **Primera etapa:** Construcción de una otredad negativa.

 **Segunda etapa:** Hostigamiento.

 **Tercera etapa:** Aislamiento espacial.

 **Cuarta etapa:** Debilitamiento sistemático.

 **Quinta etapa:** Exterminio físico y simbólico.

Todas estas etapas se dieron en Alemania, entre 1938, - incluso desde antes, tomando como referencia " _La Noche de los Cristales Rotos_ ", como una acción agresiva ante la comunidad judía, cuando empezó a realmente ser más notable esta discriminación - hasta el final de la segunda guerra mundial, en 1945. Aunque incluso después de la muerte de Adolf Hitler había gente que pensaba como él, y discriminaba a los judíos, homosexuales, discapacitados, gitanos, polacos, y a otros oponentes políticos, a los comunistas, socialistas, demócratas sociales, y unionistas.

Arturo es un alemán, su madre había muerto al darle a luz y su padre lo había criado con la ideología de que todos los judíos eran malos, Uther era un militar nazi, por lo que sus pensamientos eran iguales a la mayor parte de la población alemana, que apoyaba aquella idea racista, ellos creían que la "raza" judía era un peligro, y tenían la firme creencia de que las "razas" no debían mezclarse, que su "raza" era superior a las de las demás.

Mientras que, Merlín, era un judío, que había sido criado por unos padres trabajadores, buenas personas, había nacido en 1924 y unos años después recibía golpes de sus abusivos compañeros.

.

* * *

.

Merlín tenía apenas ocho años cuando empezó a sufrir constantemente las agresiones y golpes a su persona por parte de sus amigos. Antes no era así, él había notado un cambio, uno que no le gustaba para nada. Empezaban a insultar lo que era, su religión y él no podía negar lo terriblemente ofendido que se sentía ante esto. En 1933 el poder fue tomado por el partido Nacionalista, o como se conoce más, nazi, y Hitler fue el Führer (presidente o el líder) de Alemania.

Entonces le enseñaron en la escuela algo que no dudó en hacer en su casa, Merlín, con toda la inocencia del mundo que puede tener un niño de casi diez años, se paró frente a sus padres, se puso tieso con todas sus fuerzas, entendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente y dijo con un tono fuerte: "¡Heil Hitler!"

Permaneció cerrando los ojos y esperando a que sus padres le felicitaran por haber aprendido aquello, pero sólo estaban en silencio mirándolo.

Luego aprendió, porque Hunith, su madre, le explicó con cuidado y toda la paciencia del mundo, que no tenía que volver a hacer eso, no en la casa. Su mamá no le dijo los motivos, él tampoco los pidió luego de ver que su madre estaba un poco triste. Él no quería que su madre se sintiera triste, así que la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer.

Años después, a sus doce años, Merlín supo que iba a tener un primo, pero no sabían si iba a nacer bien o no, porque como la tía de Merlín era judía, no le permitían dar a luz un bebé judío en una maternidad aria (aria significa alemana pura) y no sabían si el bebé iba a sobrevivir, pero eso a las autoridades no les importaba mucho, no si se trataba de judíos. Se sintió impotente, no podía hacer nada, si tan sólo seguía siendo un niño. No podía cambiar la realidad en la que vivía.

En 1938 cuando tenía catorce años, se dio la "Noche de los Cristales Rotos" en la que el padre, y la madre de Merlín, (quienes habían puesto mucho empeño para continuar vendiendo en aquella tienda que tenía un significado simbólico para ambos, perteneció a ellos desde hace muchos años) no pudieron hacer nada para detener a las autoridades nazis que rompían los vidrios, y escribían "tienda judía, no comprar aquí". Los padres de Merlín no se rindieron tan fácil, estaban pensando en arreglar la tienda, como sea, pero la policía confiscó, en nombre de la ley, la tienda, y la familia tuvo que vivir de los ahorros ganados.

Hunith sólo podía salir a comprar entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde cosas, porque los judíos tenían prohibido comprar algo si no es dentro de esa pequeña hora.

Merlín no lo entendía, sinceramente, pero trataba de ayudar a sus padres, Balinor, era un hombre muy bueno, que amaba Alemania, al menos la amaba antes de que se convirtiera en este horror para la comunidad judía. Incluso se había ofrecido como bombero voluntario un par de veces, era un hombre con voluntad de hierro, al que Merlín admiraba mucho. Y a su madre, Hunith, también la admiraba, no había mujer más fuerte que ella, que ayudaba en todo lo que podía, una voluntad inquebrantable, ella le había enseñado, con palabras dulces y tranquilas, a sobrevivir en ese duro lugar. Le había hecho el joven bueno que era, con una voluntad increíble, con una sonrisa y enormes orejas chistosas, un buen sentido del humor, y si bien se quejaba del trabajo (y había veces en los que lo hacía mal) su madre siempre se reía de sus quejas. Era optimista y pensaba que la situación en Alemania podía cambiar, de verdad que lo creía. Además de volverse un poco inocente y despistado, aunque era lo suficiente inteligente como para ocultar su judaísmo (aunque no le gustaba) de las demás personas.

Es necesario decir que lo sacaron de la escuela por su propia seguridad, y estudiaba en casa, sus mejores amigos se habían vuelto su papá y su mamá al no tener otros chicos judíos con los que compartir, al menos no cerca de la zona donde él vivía.

En su documento se podía apreciar una enorme J de Jude (judío). Odiaba esa J, lo hacía sentir diferente, y lo era. Diferente.

Diferentes costumbres, creencias, simplemente diferente, diferente no significa malo.

Su familia y el fueron trasladados a la casa del Rab (el rabino) junto con otros judíos, estaban en una habitación pequeña. Pero eso no duro mucho, tuvieron que desalojar la casa, porque militares entraron y lo ordenaron, en menos de dos horas, Merlín ayudó a sus padres a empacar todo, sólo podían tener una maleta. Subieron a un tren, pero un tren distinto al que su padre subía, Balinor, subía a un tren donde lo llevaban a hacer trabajos forzados para el ejército alemán. A Merlín le costó mucho alejarse de su padre, pero así tuvo que ser. Antes de irse escuchó a su padre decirle _"Cuida de tu madre, por favor Merlín, confió en ti"_ y el no dudó en hacerle caso. Fue enviado a una prisión, y separado de su madre, las mujeres judías en una celda, los hombres judíos en otra, y el lamentablemente, no era un pequeño niño como para poder quedarse con su madre, pero hizo buenos amigos ahí dentro.

Unos días más tarde llegó alguien, alguien que quería llevarse a Merlín y a otros chicos entre seis y quince años, él pensó en su madre, no podía dejarla, pero cuando paso por la celda de su madre, porque esa persona, que hablaba en francés lo estaba arrastrando para irse, ella le tranquilizó con una de esas sonrisas que siempre le daba con mucho cariño, comunicándole que todo estaría bien. Entonces finalmente el cedió y fue. Era una organización para ayudar a niños judíos (si bien el ya no era tan niño, su madre había logrado contactar con ellos y pedirle el favor) entonces él se ocupó de ayudar a los más niños, conoció a uno de once años llamado Will que se hizo su amigo enseguida, y se encariñó con muchos en ese lugar. Había pasado un año, en ese año Will fue mandado a una casa que habían conseguido en Suecia, con una familia que estaba dispuesta a acoger a un judío. Entonces Merlín sintió una felicidad enorme, su amigo se iba, sí, pero estaría mejor allí, con una familia. Además se sentía inmensamente bien con la idea de que había gente dispuesta a ayudar. No todo estaba perdido. No todos pensaban como el gobierno nazi.

Después de unos meses él fue trasladado a un hogar francés. Cuando llegó, no había una familia, pero si un viejo llamado Gaius, que se había transformado en un padre para él desde que había perdido al suyo. Obviamente tuvo que cambiar su nombre, y ya no era Merlín, no más, ahora estaba haciéndose pasar por un niño francés, con un nombre francés: Médéric.

.

* * *

.

Arturo, por otro lado, nunca pudo sentir la calidez de un abrazo por parte de su madre, su padre Uther lo había criado, y era un hombre que no solía dar afectó, al menos no muy seguido. A los ocho años él pudo sentir un cambio, un cambio que se venía dando de algún tiempo antes, pero en esa edad era mucho más notable para él, empezó a molestar con sus amigos a los niños judíos, uno de ellos quedó pegado a sus pensamientos, quizás sea por el nombre tan poco común que tenía, Merlín. Los otros niños lloraban o corrían a esconderse muertos de miedo, pero el, Merlín, tenía miedo, se notaba, pero los miraba desafiantes, siempre a los ojos, incluso si trató de defenderse alguna vez, no habría podido, era muy débil para eso.

Algo en la conciencia de Arturo le advirtió que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero, cuando llegó a su casa y le contó a su padre, este mismo festejo y le dijo: _"muy bien, muy bien niño, a los judíos no hay que tenerles compasión, son almas avaras, sólo causan mal al estado alemán. Merlín, el nombre es tan feo, que seguramente es judío"_ Y Arturo se sintió horrendamente mal.

Pero le gusto que su padre por fin este orgulloso de él y lo demostrase.

Ese niño constantemente golpeado un día falto a la escuela, y al otro día, y al otro, y entonces se encontró preocupándose por un asqueroso judío y dejó de pensar en ello. Los judíos eran malos, te quitaban las riquezas que poseías, porque querían tenerlas ellos, (eso le había dicho su padre y él le creía) ¡Eso estaba mal!

En la escuela las clases se fueron volviendo más extrañas, ¿Nadie más que él podía notarlo?

El profesor empezaba a contar que debíamos saber diferenciar a un judío, tenías que ver si tenía una nariz grande y puntiaguda, y eran horrendos, su profesor solía describirlos como monstruos.

Sintió que no sólo sus profesores estaban obsesionados con los malos que eran los judíos, pronto su padre empezó a obsesionarse también, más obsesionado de lo que ya estaba, al menos.

Cada vez que traía a una chica a su casa, y le presentaba a su padre como su nueva novia, él se encargaba de mirarlas demasiado, para ver si alguna tenía descendencia judía, al final del día ellas terminaban cortándolo, asustadas por lo que podría decir de ellas Uther, sabiendo que era un militar.

En fin, su infancia y su adolescencia fue de esa manera, consiguió amigos muy buenos, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival y Leon.

Un día, a los quince años, su padre decidió que estaba listo para tomar un tren y partir a Francia, donde se encontraría con un viejo amigo de Uther, Gaius, que era médico y debía entregarle a Arturo unas hierbas sanadoras, su padre le dijo que era aún mejor si conseguía traer la medicina ya hecha por Gauis. Él quería que su padre le sonriera orgulloso y pensara que él es lo suficientemente responsable como para cumplir esa tarea, así como otras todavía un poco más importantes.

.

* * *

.

Merlín trazaba suavemente contra la hoja de papel el lápiz, dibujaba lo que veía en sueños, había hecho una historia maravillosa, si alguien pudiese ver en su cabeza, seguramente dirían que era un chico con mucha imaginación, pero de alguna manera, Merlín sentía que cuando soñaba con ello, en realidad estaba recordando algo que había vivido en alguna vida pasada.

Volvió a trazar la línea del dibujo que acababa de hacer, termino de dibujar las alas del dragón, un dragón que no se había cansado de hacer, y había decidido llamarle "Kilgharrah". El único que podía hablar con ese ser majestuoso, era el, que en sus sueños, era un hechicero y el último señor dragón. También, desgraciadamente, el siervo de Arturo Pendragon, rey de Camelot y el hombre más orgulloso e imbécil que había conocido nunca, pero lo cierto era que Merlín quería tener una relación así, como la que tenían Arturo y el en sus sueños, él nunca había tenido un amigo, al menos no uno que le haya durado. También estaban los caballeros, con los que se había terminado encariñando.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos como lo hacía bastante seguido, tanto que no escuchó la voz del médico llamarlo.

— Merlín, tenemos que hablar, hay algo que había querido decirte...

Merlín guardo rápidamente en el cajón donde estaban todos sus dibujos la hoja en la que pintaba al dragón de sus sueños, Gaius sonrió, Merlín creía que el viejo médico nunca había visto sus dibujos, pero no sabe que cada vez que sale él se pone a admirar cada una de las hojas donde Merlín estuvo dibujando. Aunque al joven no le gustaba que nadie vea lo que dibujaba. Enseguida Gaius, devolvió su vista al muchacho, ya más serio, recordando con pena lo que le debía informar.

.

* * *

.

Gaius recibió el correo y en él una carta dirigida a su persona, él se extrañó, no solía recibir cartas, al menos que sean de la madre de Merlín, aunque desgraciadamente de Hunith no había recibido hace un buen tiempo ya una carta, Gauis se temía lo peor, pero Merlín no estaba enterado, el médico no iba a decirle que tenía la sospecha de que habían asesinado a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Negó con su cabeza para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente y abrió la carta:

" _Querido Gauis,_

 _Fuimos amigos desde que tengo memoria, y aunque ya este viejo, recuerdo todas los buenos momentos que pasamos._

 _Amigo, sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero escribiendo esta carta te pido un gran favor. No me encuentro muy bien de salud, necesitó unas medicinas que no se encuentran en todos lados. Sé que tus plantas medicinales podrán hacer que me cure completamente, así que, he decidido enviar a mi hijo, Arturo, a buscar mis medicamentos._

 _Mi hijo tiene los nombres de todos los remedios y algunas monedas para pagarte el favor._

 _Si pudieras acoger a tu hijo en mi casa por un par de días, hasta que termines de poder hacerme las medicinas te estaría muy agradecido._

 _Cordialmente, y con aprecio,_

 _Unther Pendragon"_

Recuerda a Unther, fue un buen amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que antes Unther no era malo, ahora tampoco es una mala persona, pero tiene pensamientos errados sobre los judíos, es un discriminador y por eso ya no se hablan tanto, Gaius protegía a un judío, y el hijo alemán de Unther vendría a su hogar por unos días.

Temía que Arturo estuviera inculcado con esos valores tan equivocados como los que son odiar a las personas de una religión, pero como conocía a su padre, podía apostar un ojo de su rostro a que el joven odiaba a los judíos.

Merlín ya no estaba a salvo con él, primero tendría que decírselo y luego llamaría a la organización de protección de niños judíos (aunque Merlín ya no es un niño, cabe mencionar) y lo enviaría con otra familia, lo más probable es que sea en Suecia.

Tomó un baño, se echó una siesta y se relajó, sólo para seguir teniendo todo este tiempo un sabor amargo en los labios, le había cogido cariño al joven Merlín, era ya casi como un hijo para él.

Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Merlín, sonrió al ver que dibujaba de nuevo a ese dragón, el de su sueños, y respiro hondo, era hora de darle la noticia al chico.

.

* * *

.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! Gaius no quiero irme de aquí, este es mi hogar ahora. Tu eres mi familia ahora... —parece que Merlín no se había tomado muy bien la noticia.

— Lo sé, pero va a venir un alemán aquí, el hijo de un militar que si se entera de que estas aquí...

— ¡Gaius! Esto es Francia, por favor, aquí no hay nada que puedan hacerme, no importa que tanto se crea ese imbécil alemán ni que tan hijo de militar sea, además, hasta tengo un nombre nuevo, puedo presentarme como Me.. Mer..

— Médéric. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ese nombre, muchacho. Pero créeme lo que digo, los Pendragon son peligrosos, con ellos no se juega.

— Oh, Gaius, por favor, no me meteré en líos con el alemán, te lo prometo, ni siquiera lo miraré.

Gaius pareció pensarlo unos minutos, primero que para Merlín era muy peligroso, no conocía mucho a Arturo, la última vez que lo vio el niño tenía tres años y era un pequeño muy caprichoso a decir verdad, porque estaba perfecto en cuestiones económicas, no sabía que tan perdido estaba, considerando que sólo le enseñaron a odiar a los judíos, supone que no hay mucho por hacer con el joven Pendragon. También, no debía olvidarse de que su protegido solía meterse en problemas aunque le jurara que no lo haría, Gaius sabía que no era intencional, pero el chico vivía metiéndose en líos.

Por otro lado, era imposible para el resistirse a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad, esos ojos suplicantes y cada de cordero degollado. Entonces, aceptó.

— Bien, te quedaras, pero, cuando sienta que algo va mal, o a la leve sospecha de que Arturo se entere de tu religión, llamaré para que te retiren.

— Gracias, — es algo que tenía que decirle, sinceramente, a su tutor legal. — gracias Gaius, siempre haces todo lo que puedas para que este bien y eso que te doy problemas y a veces no lo merezco...

Gaius calló al joven dándole un fuerte abrazo, no podía evitar sentir ternura y amor por el chico que tenía abrazando, Merlín era uno de las mejores personas que haya conocido, incluso con su corta edad. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonriendo levemente, Gaius después de apretar una mano sobre el hombro del judío con cariño se fue de su habitación y cada quien volvió a sus actividades diarias.

.

* * *

.

Cuando su padre enfermo gravemente, Arturo sólo consiguió un par de yerbas medicinales, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer remedios caseros.

Él no tenía intención en aprender a curar, era bueno con la espada, había empezado a practicar con sus amigos esgrima, un deporte que pronto se transformó en su pasión. Él era el mejor, y si, era para presumir.

Sus amigos eran muy buenos, en especial Lancelot y Leon, pero él era el mejor.

Escuchó a su padre toser y fue a ver que necesitaba, fue entonces cuando le pidió que vaya a Francia, a ver a un viejo amigo de Unther, que es médico para poder llevarle a su padre la medicina.

Claro que a la mañana siguiente tomó un tren a Francia, llegó unas horas más tarde y en la puerta de la casa del amigo de su padre, Gaius, se quedó parado un tiempo, hasta que decidió tocar la puerta de aquella casa, muy pequeña para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Un chico de ojos azules profundos y oscuros como el mar, pelo negro, y unas enormes orejas adorables (adorables, pero Arturo no lo diría en voz alta) le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Arturo? - salió de la nada un señor anciano, ya pensaba el que el amigo de su padre tenía que ser más viejo. — ¡Has crecido mucho! La última vez que te había visto eras un bebé. Eres todo un hombre ya. Merlín quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de tan hermoso hombre, pero no tan sólo por su belleza, que a ojos de Merlín no era humana, si no, porque era el mismo hombre que veía en sus sueños. El gran rey Arturo, si hasta se llamaba igual.

Después de que con una sonrisa, un abrazo y apretón de manos se saludarán el alemán y Gauis, Arturo miró a Merlín y le tendió la mano.

— Arturo.

— Merl... — Gauis disimuladamente lo piso al darse cuenta de que iba a decir su nombre de verdad. - ¡Au! - se quejó pero después avergonzado se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y lo cambio. — Soy Médéric.

— No sabía que Gauis tenía un hijo, o un nieto.

—Porque no lo tiene. Sólo me cuida, mi madre está ocupada en el trabajo.

Ambos ojos azules se encontraron, y quedaron mirándose fijamente, cuando Gauis se aclaró la garganta para que dirigieran su atención a él.

— Debes estar cansado Arturo, te ayudaré a instalarte en tu habitación temporal. Y todo lo que necesites Merlín y yo te ayudaremos, pero pídele a Merlín, él es más joven. —sonríe divertido Gauis y Arturo sonríe y asiente.

Ambos pasan a las habitaciones mientras Merlín se queda mirando por donde el rubio había marchado. Su corazón pálpito mucho más rápido que antes, y fue a su habitación antes de que Gauis le obligará a cortar las verduras para la cena.

.

* * *

.

Arturo al llegar a su habitación, luego de acomodar las cosas (trabajo que le resultaba muy duro, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por el mismo) se hecho a dormir, cansado por el transcurso desde su hogar hasta Francia.

Despertó casi muriendo de hambre, se puso unos pantalones, y una musculosa blanca para salir y buscar a Gauis, la casa era de un tamaño pequeño así que buscó la habitación del anciano, había una puerta semi abierta en mitad el pasillo, su curiosidad le ganó a pesar de que sabía que debía tocar sólo bastó con empujar suavemente la puerta y mirar dentro de la habitación haciendo silencio para que no lo escuchara quien estuviera dentro de ella.

Vio a ese chico de orejas tan graciosas adentro del cuatro, Médéric, que sostenía con sus manos un dibujo, aparentemente hecho por él, Arturo pensó que era genial dibujando, entonces miró mejor la imagen, que el chico miraba muy seriamente. Parecía una persona, Arturo creyó ver que el chico del dibujo era el, tenía sus mismos rasgos, su mismo cabello, su mismo...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico inmediatamente guardó el dibujo en el cajón que procedió a cerrar con una llave luego.

Arturo se sintió mal por estarlo espiando y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

— Deberían enseñarte modales, está mal espiar a la gente, ¿Quién demonios te crees?

—Soy el hijo de Uther Pendragon, un militar que sirve fielmente a nuestro Führer. — Decía un orgulloso Arturo.

— Mira, cabeza de chorlito, no me importa de quien seas hijo, ni lo engreído que seas por eso, no eres quien para estarte metiendo en las habitaciones de la gente.

— Pues si no dejarás la maldita puerta abierta de tu habitación no despertarías mi curiosidad. —contestó molesto.

— Aún con tu curiosidad no tienes por qué invadir mi privacidad.

—No seas una niña, Médéric.

La discusión ceso en ese momento sólo para que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos.

Merlín sólo podía describir lo que sentía con una palabra: Familiar. La sensación de esta pelea era más que familiar. Ya lo había vivido. En sus sueños, con el rey Arturo.

Mientras que por otro lado, a Arturo nunca le habían hablado así en su vida, era muy interesante que Médéric lo tratara así, no tendría que pasar, pero le gustaba mucho, se sentía atraído por el orejudo.

—Idiota.

— Imbécil.

—Disculpen. — se metió una tercera persona a la charla, Gauis y los miró a ambos, estaba viejo para andar renegando por las tontas peleas de ambos. — Pensé que tendrías hambre Arturo. Iremos a hacer la comida. Vamos Médéric.

Así Merlín salió de su habitación, no sin darle un pequeño empujón al rubio antes.

Arturo miró el cajón donde Merlín ponía todos sus dibujos y se acercó a ella, sabía que no tenía caso tratar de abrir el cajón, ya que estaba cerrado con una llave que el muchacho se había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Decidió no hacer más caso a su fuerte curiosidad y volvió a su cuarto.

Merlín estaba cortando y pelando las papas para poder hacer la comida, miraba de reojo a Gaius, preocupado por lo que el pensaría de Arturo y el, y a la vez inseguro de mencionarle lo que había averiguado.

— Ya suelta la sopa, Merlín.

— ¿Suelta la sopa?

— Es una expresión, adelante, escúpelo.

—¿Escúpelo? — al recibir la mirada de advertencia de Gauis decidió que era mejor dejar de jugar con él y "soltarle la sopa" — Este Arturo — empezó a susurrarle. — Es el rubio de mis sueños.

Cuando Gauis lo miró con una ceja alzada se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pésima elección de palabras para describir la situación.

— Bien, eso sonó mal, pero es el príncipe, el príncipe Arturo. El de mis sueños. Es igual.

— Merlín, hay personas que creen en el destino, y hay otras que no. Tú decides si quieres creer o no. — la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó Gauis antes de continuar cocinando le dijo a Merlín que la charla ya había acabado.

La cena resultó bastante tranquila, por lo que todos, satisfechos ya, se retiraron de la mesa, hoy a Merlín le tocaba limpiar los platos, para su desgracia. Luego de eso, fue hasta su habitación y se hecho a la cama, solamente sacándose las botas, estaba agotado y no tenía idea de porqué.

Pero decidió que su tiempo libre lo gastaría haciendo otra cosa más productiva, se paró casi de repente y sacó una hoja y un lápiz de un cajón, empezó a dibujar, generalmente su inspiración venía después de dormir, justo después de soñar con las aventuras que Arturo y el tenían, pero su inspiración esta vez decidió llegar sola.

Paso una y otra vez el lápiz, trazando una afiliada pero perfecta nariz, y unos labios gruesos, cuando término el dibujo sonrió al ver su trabajo finalizado y tan perfecto, eran Arturo, el príncipe de Camelot, y Merlín, el sirviente hechicero, ambos se tomaban de la mano. Provocó que las orejas y mejillas de Merlín se calentarán y pusieran rojas como nunca.

Tan distraído veía su dibujo, pensando en su significado, que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules lo observaban desde la puerta semi abierta de su cuarto.

.

* * *

.

Arturo despertó ese día bostezando y estirándose, había soñado cosas raras. Una tierra lejana y extraña, un castillo, un dragón, un príncipe y un hechicero. Debería dejar de leer historias de fantasía, ya estaban afectando su cabeza. Y más cuando el príncipe era el, y el hechicero tenía unos ojos zafiro capaces de hipnotizarte.

Se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que su puerta se abría y por la misma pasaba el chico escuálido de ojos azules y orejas divertidas, con un gesto no muy feliz, trayendo una bandeja en sus manos, con té y tostadas.

— Gauis me dijo que te traiga esto, pero no te acostumbres a los caprichos, cabeza de chorlito.

A Arturo Pendragon nadie le decía cabeza de chorlito.

— No le hago caso a los bocaza.

¿Bocaza? Definitivamente Merlín estaba ofendido.

— ¡Espía gente!

— ¡Orejas divertidas! — _y condenadamente adorables_ , se quedó con ganas de agregar.

— ¡Niño engreído!

— Eres un...

Una risotada se sintió por los pasillos, y ambos se pusieron colorados por lo infantil de su conducta, su comportamiento era peor que la de niños de dos años, y Arturo no quería que Gauis le contará a su padre, para que luego él se decepcione de él, así que le pidió unas disculpas al anciano y este, pareciendo más divertido que molesto, le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

— Médéric, ¿Porque no le haces compañía a Arturo mientras desayuna?

Merlín, sólo asintió con un gruñido, después de todo, él ya había desayunado.

Entonces el médico abandonó la habitación, haciéndole señales a Merlín para que tendiera la cama, mientras que este, aceptó sólo por Gauis.

—Tenderé la cama, sólo esta vez, la próxima tendrás que tenderla tú mismo.

Merlín empezó a acomodar la cama de Arturo, y recordó sus sueños, el hacía lo mismo que ahora, sólo que siendo sirviente del príncipe.

El joven rubio sonrió, por algún motivo recordó su sueño mientras se devoraba la tostada.

— Parece que se te da muy bien tender las camas, deberías hacerlo todos los días con la mía.

Merlín le lanzó una risa sarcástica y giro los ojos.

—Que divertido.

Arturo amaba que Merlín no pudiera controlar las palabras que salían de su boca, su torpeza le daba un toque adorable.

.

* * *

.

Más temprano que tarde, la relación de Merlín y Arturo fue creciendo, tenían una relación curiosa de amistad, donde ambos se insultaban, y disfrutaban de las tonterías que decía el otro, y a veces se transmitían miradas de confianza y complicidad, y cualquiera diría que se conocen de toda la vida.

O que se conocieron en alguna vida anterior, ambos se complementan, y algunos piensan que son pareja, por eso se ganan miradas reprobatorias o acusatorias cada vez que salen por las calles de Francia, a lo que los chicos reaccionan muy bien, con unas carcajadas que salen de sus pechos, a veces recibían miradas pícaras o divertidas e indirectas que les incomodaban un poco.

Algo que le molestaba de Merlín era que nunca le dejaba ver sus dibujos, ni cuando Arturo le pedía "por favor" y que aquello le costaba.

Gauis mientras, seguía haciendo la cura para el padre de Arturo, pero ahora sabía que si se demoraba, al menos Merlín distraería a Arturo. Algo le decía que vería al joven más seguido por aquí.

No sabía si su protegido creía en el destino, pero Gauis si, y quería lo mejor para Merlín. Y le parecía, que lo mejor, era Arturo.

Porque Arturo es un buen chico, lo es, sólo que no puede evitar sentir aversión u odio hacia los judíos, porque esos pensamientos se los transmitió su progenitor.

Cuando escuchó gritos nuevamente supo que estaban discutiendo, y suponía, no, no suponía, estaba seguro de que tanto Arturo como Merlín adoraban las peleas absurdas que tenían tan seguido.

Por fortuna (o desgracia) terminar de hacer la medicina para Uther tardó tres semanas y dos días, no eran materiales fáciles de conseguir. Y él no quería ser el que le de las malas noticias a la pareja.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Arturo estaba asegurándose de que no faltaba nada, su tren partía en tres horas, y aunque tenía tiempo de sobra, siempre quería llegar antes de la hora, lo único que le lastimaba un poco, era el tener que dejar a Merlín en esa casa, porque si fuera por él, el orejudo viviría en Alemania, en su casa, porque por algún motivo su relación con el empezó a ser mucho más cercana acorde pasaban los días en la casa del viejo Gauis.

—¡Médéric, apura!

Le grito a un Merlín que aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamado por ese nombre.

— Tan mandón como siempre, Arturo — ambos dejaron que pequeñas sonrisas alumbren sus rostros. —; no lo entiendo, si tú eres el fuerte, ¿Porque tengo yo que llevar la valija?

El puchero de Merlín hizo que el rubio quisiera estirarse las orejas.

—Porque yo lo digo.

— Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabías?

— Si me crees mandón a mi deberías conocer a mi hermana Morgana.

— ¿Tenias una hermana todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste?

— Ella no es mi tema preferido de conversación.

Merlín se rió, él había querido tener una hermana siempre, pero cada vez que le pregunta a alguien sobre sus hermanos la persona parece no soportarlos, así que Merlín supone que es bueno ser hijo único.

El joven fue hasta la estación de trenes, a acompañar a Arturo en la espera, mientras reía y se divertía con las discusiones y charlas con su amigo le hizo olvidarse por unos minutos el sabor amargo que había en su boca, y la sensación de desdicha que moraba en su cuerpo entero cuando recordaba que estaba en ese lugar sólo para despedir al arrogante, orgulloso e imbécil de Arturo Pendragon.

Las tres horas pasaron volando sin que ninguno de los chicos se haya dado cuenta, cuando anunciaron que el tren que llevaba a Arturo se acercaba, ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos mientras que seguidamente Arturo entró al tren.

Merlín vio como entonces el príncipe de sus sueños partía a su casa, y pensó que eso era todo, no volvería a verlo, el destino no había interferido en nada, era una casualidad que haya encontrado a Arturo y que sea el portador de un atractivo incomparable y de un nombre que coincide con el rubio de sus sueños, también debió haber sido coincidencia que sea un arrogante, orgulloso e idiota bastardo.

.

* * *

.

A fines de noviembre de ese mismo año volvió a ver a Arturo, después de unos días. Venía justamente para saludar a Merlín y agradecer a Gauis, a contar que su padre estaba mucho mejor que la otra vez. Merlín estaba más que encantando con su visita, aunque no se quedaba por varios días disfrutó todo el tiempo que pudo al lado de su "príncipe azul."

Esas noches soñó con él, que tenían una pelea (algo muy común entre el siervo y su príncipe) pero no terminaba con una disculpa y arrepentimiento por parte de ambos como las demás, termina con un sexo salvaje de reconciliación y Merlín despierta casi asustado, mojado en traspiración, alterado y dios, no lo quería decir, pero si, horriblemente duro.

Estaba excitado y le molestaba, sabía que por Arturo tenía un sentimiento especial, siempre asociado a la amistad, desde siempre supo que para él era más que un amigo, pero le costaba creer que era uno de esos chicos raros... En esa época no estaba muy bien visto un hombre que adoraba otros hombres, por más que haya personas muy abiertas de mente y buenas.

No quería que Arturo se enterara, corrió al baño.

Si Arturo se despertó, no hizo ningún sonido que lo delatara.

Paso casi toda la noche ahí. Pensando, tirándose agua helada a la cara, para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, era impresionante lo roja que podía quedar su piel.

Arturo estuvo llamando a la puerta por al menos media hora a las seis de la mañana hasta que Merlín se dignó a salir.

Merlín recibió un:

—"Mérédic, idiota cabeza de chorlito" — seguido de un golpe en el brazo, Merlín se quejó y Arturo le dijo que deje de ser nena y entró al baño.

.

* * *

.

A principios de diciembre, el diez, para ser precisos, volvió a verlo, esta vez había sido Merlín quien le había pedido a su tío que lo invite, quien lo había visto con una sonrisa pícara y unas cejas alzadas a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa divertida y un giro de ojos.

Gauis obligó a Merlín a escribir la carta.

 _"Estimado cabeza de chorlito,_

 _Arturo, ¿dónde te has metido?_

 _No es que te extrañe, no lo hago, de hecho es genial no tener a alguien que me moleste y de órdenes, y me grite en el oído, tan fuerte como pueda, pero bien, aunque no te extrañe, si vienés a visitar no me molestaría._

 _Su majestad, esperó que su real trasero pueda moverse hasta Francia._

 _Mérédic._

 **Pd:** _Trae chocolates alemanes, o no te recibo en casa."_

Y así fue como Gauis, después de leerla dijo que así no se escribía una carta y menos a Arturo Pendragon, pero que después de todo, Merlín era su amigo y tenía derecho a escribirle una carta como quisiera, sólo por eso Gauis aprobó la carta para que sea enviada.

La carta fue enviada el siete de diciembre y a primera hora de la mañana, el diez ya se encontraba pisando la humilde morada del médico y Merlín.

—Ya querías unos bombones alemanes, que soy, Mérédic, ¿tu novio?

No. Pero podrías serlo.

Merlín se dio una cachetada mental y sonrió burlón.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres Arturo. ¿Y mis chocolates?

— Te los debo. — le da un empujón amistoso.

Ambos se sonríen y empiezan a jugar a lo bruto, como hacen ellos con golpes e insultos.

—Imaginó que estarás con tu familia para navidad.

Dijo Merlín, en un momento que ambos estaban relajados, en la habitación del mismo, Arturo tirado en la cama boca arriba y Merlín sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la cama.

—Sí, será con mi hermana y mi papá. — le contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Merlín se quedó callado.

— ¿Y tú?

— Con mi tío.

— ¿Y tus padres?

Merlín se quedó un rato callado mirando la pared de la habitación. A Arturo no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que había tocado una fibra sensible en su amigo y quiso reparar el error.

— Yo… No quise... Lo siento...

—Yo pregunte primero Arturo, está bien.

Permanecieron en un silencio bastante incómodo.

— ¿Y si intento pasar la navidad aquí?

La idea de Arturo inmediatamente se vio recompensada con el brillo de unos ojos azules ilusionados.

— ¿Podrías?

—Haré que lo que pueda — sonríe —, juró que soportar a Morgana es lo más difícil de hacer en navidad...

— Mi tío tiene las costumbres más extrañas en navidad, —se ríe — me hace tomar sopa de alguna verdura extraña, es asquerosa, lo juro.

— Cuando éramos niños mi hermana mientras dormía me lleno la cara de crema de afeitar y luego dijo que era santa... — la sonrisita de Arturo lo delataba por más que su ceño estaba fruncido y se hacía el enojado. — Después me dijo que era crema de pastel y me lo comí.

Merlín se moría de la risa.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Te comiste toda la crema?

—¡No toda! — con una sonrisa divertida. —Me di cuenta que era crema de afeitar, ¡Qué asco!

—Eres un idiota ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?

—Mejor cállate orejas enormes.

— ¡Hey, no te metas con mis orejas! — dijo Merlín tapándose los oídos. — No son tan grandes.

— Sigue engañándote, Mérédic, sigue engañándote.

.

* * *

.

 _"Mérédic, mi orejudo preferido,_

 _Te mando esta carta para decirte que podre pasar esta navidad contigo, veré si puedo conseguir que Gauis no te de esa sopa que tanto odias, aunque sería divertido verte tomándola._

 _Será genial. Conocerás a Morgana (esa será la única parte no genial de todo esto) y a mi padre, es alguien estricto pero te va a caer bien, no es malo._

 _No te sorprendas si llega alguno de mis amigos también. Quizás no para navidad pero si para año nuevo._

 _Llegaremos el 23 de diciembre, para tener tiempo de hacer el árbol._

 _El mismo príncipe,_

 _Arturo Pendragon._

 **Pd:** _Esperó un buen regalo de tu parte, inútil."_

Merlín sonrió al ver la carta, divertido, emocionado, feliz. Gauis protestó al leer la parte de su sopa, él pensó que a Merlín le gustaba.

Merlín guardó en el cajón la carta, mirándola con aprecio, en el mismo cajón en el guardaba todos sus dibujos, y cerro con llave.

Gauis finalmente sonrió, Arturo y Merlín, demasiada consistencia. ¿No? Quizás el destino.

.

* * *

.

El 22 a las cinco de la tarde llegaron, Merlín y Gauis les dieron una cálida acogida. Al principio Gauis estaba preocupado, si había algo que delatara a Merlín y hacía que Uther descubriese que era judío iba a ser más que problemático. No sólo su integridad física estaba en riesgo. Gauis pensaba que su sobrino era fuerte, pero no sabía qué pasaría si Arturo lo odiara.

— Al fin conozco al famoso Mérédic del que tanto mi hermano habla. — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pícara dibujado en los labios, pintados con labial rojos.

Merlín tenía que admitir que era una mujer preciosa, aunque si se ponía a pensar, no más que Arturo. Desde que la vio notó en ella cierto parecido con Arturo, ese aire Pendragon, esa confianza y sonrisa arrogante, también su típica mirada de "si quiero lo tengo."

— Si, un gusto, Morgana, ¿No? — sonríe y le da la mano, cuando recibe un abrazo fuerte de la mujer, le sorprende la confianza con la que lo trata, pero el corresponde al abrazo.

— Así es, —se ríe — ¿Sabes, Mérédic? Este chico — señalando a Arturo. — te adora.

Si lo que quería Morgana era molestar a Arturo y provocarle un sonrojo lo logró, y no sólo Arturo sintió sus mejillas arder, las mejillas de Merlín estaban igual de coloradas. Arturo gruñe, enojado.

— No le creas, orejudo, Morgana habla cosas sin sentido.

— Ajam... —dijo la señorita y después de reírse fue a saludar a Gauis.

— Es una molesta.

— A mí no me cae mal. — sonríe.

— Cállate Mérédic, tu eres muy bueno como para odiar a alguien. — burlón.

Esa misma noche, hicieron el árbol de navidad, una de las partes favoritas de Merlín, quien le hizo probar a Arturo la sopa de Gauis, el pobre rubio casi escupe toda la sopa, para no herir los pobres sentimientos del médico anciano dijo que era sabrosa.

En resumen, Merlín adoro la parte de decorar el árbol de navidad, fue tan divertido, el árbol era bastante alto, Arturo era el único que podía poner la estrella. Morgana sin embargo se opuso a la idea, argumentando que tendría que ser Merlín, porque es el quien los invitó, en vez de ir a buscar una escalera, la idea de Morgana fue que Arturo alzara a Merlín para poder poner la estrella.

No es que Merlín no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que quería Morgana, pero se quedó callado, en parte porque no le desagradaba la idea. Arturo se puso detrás de él y sus dos fuertes manos las colocó en la cadera de Merlín, se apegó un poco más a él y consiguió alzarlo, Merlín puso la estrella y Arturo lo bajo casi enseguida. Uther y Gauis no parecían haberse dado cuenta, pero Merlín estaba colorado, y notó por supuesto el sonrojo de Arturo y la sonrisa arrogante y divertida de Morgana. Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente cuando Arturo se despertó, Merlín no estaba en la habitación, se dio una ducha corta, ya que ayer viajó y al llegar no se bañó, salió y se cambió.

Mientras se cambiaba miraba el cuarto de Merlín, algo picaba su curiosidad, lo que había dentro de aquel cajón que, lamentablemente para él, siempre estaba cerrado con llave. Eso no evitó que se acercara y tratara de abrirlo.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando consiguió abrirlo, ese día no estaba con llave, no había ningún impedimento para ver lo que había dentro, aunque ya lo sabía, entendía que estaba mal hurgar en las cosas de su amigo, y no debería traicionar así su confianza, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

Agarró las primeras hojas que aparecían apiladas dentro del cajón y observó con admiración las delicadas líneas que Merlín hacía, sus ojos demostraban pura admiración por su amigo, aquel que había logrado un trabajo tan perfecto y producido. Casi pudo sentir con su alma cuando el lápiz trazó cada curva de aquel espectacular dibujo, de un dragón, siempre le habían gustado esos cuentos en donde había criaturas místicas, pero Arturo sentía que a Merlín no le gustaban esas historias, más bien, las sentía reales, como parte de su vida, si no, no habría podido dibujar aquella bestia de tan elegante porte, y a la vez tan temible.

El otro dibujo que llegó a ver era uno en proceso, de un chico rubio con una corona, se nota que le faltan detalles para poder terminarlo, Arturo casi podía jurar que el del papel era el, su misma imagen pegada a esa hoja. Era casi como verse al espejo, sonrió al ver la corona.

Merlín se había burlado mucho de él porque quería ser tratado como un noble de la realeza. Dejándolo así, era aún más probable que él haya sido pintado.

Escuchó como se giraba el picaporte de la puerta y guardó todo, cerró el cajón y fue cuando entró Merlín con esa sonrisa distraída que en su cara parecía de idiota pero que a Arturo por algún motivo le fascinaba sin remedio, parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Por dios, ¡Es un orejotas cabeza de chorlito! No se habría dado cuenta ni aún si estaba frente al cajón y apuntó de abrirlo.

Arturo se quedó pensando todo ese día en los dos dibujos que había visto, el talento que tenía su amigo y como lo ocultaba. Sin dudas algo en Merlín le atraía, quizás sea su imaginación o el misterio que siempre tiene, porque oculta cosas siempre, no importa que tan tontas sean.

.

* * *

.

 _"Arturo,_

 _No podremos ir para navidad a casa de tu amiguito ese, moría de ganas de ganas de conocer al tal Mérédic._

 _Oh, pero no te preocupes, no vas a extrañarnos._

 _Iremos el dos o tres de enero, más te vale que sigas ahí para cuando vayamos, porque eso de caerle de la nada al muchacho, cuando me dices lo inocente y distraído que es... Yo no tengo problema, es a los otros a los que no les gusta la idea._

 _Sólo espero que ese Mérédic sea sexy, ya sabes, soy de mente abierta... Tranquilo, es broma, es tuyo, te lo cedo... Hasta que lo conozca, si veo que es lindo me lo quedó._

 _Percy acaba de pegarme, y me duele, así que se me fueron las ganas de escribir esta carta, sólo tengo ganas de un whisky, o lo que sea que tenga alcohol._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Los caballeros"_

Ya sabía que eran sus amigos, y que probablemente la carta haya sido escrita por Gwaine, no hay que mentir, la carta es muy... Gwaine. No había otra palabra para describirla.

Gruñó cuando leyó lo que Gwaine había puesto en la carta de su Mérédic (Merlín) ¿Su? ¡Sí! Suyo, él lo había visto primero, y era su amigo, suyo. Además le ponía celoso de alguna manera pensar en Gwaine y Merlín juntos, liados, en su estómago se hacía un nudo.

Por suerte Gwaine era tan simpático, porque si no ya lo habría juzgado mal por sus gustos, ya que Gwaine prefería las mujeres pero también le gustaban los chicos, o no les disgustaban al menos. Por suerte Arturo no le comentó nada a su padre.

Uther no reaccionaria bien.

Su padre ni siquiera dudaría en agarrar el rifle, apuntar y apretar el gatillo, disparar sin remordimiento alguno aunque le tenga algo de cariño hacia Gwaine.

Sin dudas la carta le había sacado un par de risas y una sincera sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro por el resto del día.

.

* * *

.

El 24 recién, al medio día decoraron la casa, estaba increíble, luces y colores se podían observar brillando, Arturo pensó que no había nada más brillante.

Tal vez la sonrisa de Merlín y nada más que eso.

Morgana lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios, perfectamente pudo darse cuenta del afecto que le tenía su hermano a este chico, Médéric, no era tan malvada como para poder arruinarlo, hasta una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios al ver el buen trabajo que Merlín y Arturo hicieron decorando, eso que sabía que este chico era sumamente torpe, y su hermano tenía pésimo gusto, para lo que sea, aun si se trata de algo simple como decorar el hogar para tener un ambiente cálido, sano y familiar para una celebración como la que es la navidad.

Nunca había visto a Arturo ofrecerse para ayudar a decorar, o limpiar, o lo que sea que tenga que ver con las tareas del hogar.

Consideraría, algún día de estos, adoptar a Merlín.

.

* * *

.

Llegó el tan esperado día de navidad, se escuchaban nada más que villancicos si encendías la radio.

Francia irradiaba felicidad, tanto por la cuidad tan perfectamente decorada como por sus habitantes, todos más contentos y unidos que nunca. Eso es lo que hacen las fiestas, ¿No? Al menos eso cree Merlín. Sonríe divertido ante la idea de un perro y un gato siendo amigos en navidad.

Se preguntaba si en esas fiestas un alemán nazi y un judío podían convivir en paz en un hogar. La clara prueba de que si, es que Uther Pendragon estaba sentado en aquel sillón frente a la chimenea, tranquilo, como nunca. Claro, omitiendo que Uther no sabía que estaba en el mismo cuarto con un judío.

De a verlo sabido, Merlín cree que estallaría, sonríe, sintiéndose algo apenado y culpable al sentirse divertido con la idea de que el padre de su mejor amigo explotase.

¿Desde cuándo Arturo se había convertido en su mejor amigo? Desde que piso la casa de Gauis, y empezaron a discutir. Como si lo hubieran hecho desde hace siglos.

Esa noche la cena fue tranquila, con las peleas amistosas que siempre tenían Arturo y Merlín, con las charlas de adultos de Gauis y Uther y las sonrisas pícaras de Morgana al ver a su hermanito y al amiguito de su hermano hablar.

Hicieron un brindis, brindaron por el amor y la familia. Cursi, pero cierto.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, Merlín estaba nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar si su regalo le gustaría o no a Arturo, nunca había estado tan emocionado y nervioso.

Recibió regalos de Gauis y de Uther y Morgana, pero el último, el más importante, era el de Arturo, sintió nervios al tenerlo entre sus manos, no tenía idea de que podía estar envuelto en ese papel de regalo, bueno, la tenía, todo le decía que era un libro, pero era más emocionante si hacía como que no tenía idea de que era lo que le estaban regalando.

La verdad, es que el regalo de Arturo no era gran cosa, un perfume, no tan costoso, pero era uno que iba perfectamente con Arturo, según Merlín, masculino, algo dulzón pero fuerte, en fin, era un olor que te embriagaba completamente una vez que alcanzaba tus fosas nasales. La primera vez que Merlín pudo olerlo, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fue una imagen del rostro de Arturo, y pensó en lo genial que sería poder sentir ese aroma pegado a la piel del rubio. Entonces no dudo en comprarlo. Dejó que Arturo abra primero su regalo, esperó ansioso mientras sus manos se desasían del papel, y Merlín sonrió feliz al ver el rostro feliz de Arturo (el no diría lo contento que estaba, pero su pequeña sonrisita lo delataba) pero lo mejor fue cuando sintió el olor del perfume, Arturo cerro los ojos y disfrutó del aroma emanado, ahora Merlín no dudaba de su buena elección y su buen gusto al comprar el regalo, Arturo arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Y? ¿No piensas abrir mi regalo, acaso?

Merlín se sonrojo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Esperó que sean mis bombones, Arturo... —dijo divertido.

— Los olvide, pero te encantará esto Médéric...

Algo en la postura de Arturo le advirtió a Merlín que estaba nervioso, quizás tenía miedo de que a Merlín no le gustaba su regalo, pero Merlín no diría nada, o podría ganarse un golpe de Arturo.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el papel, tirándolo en el suelo sin importarle, se sorprendió bastante, como bien supuso, era un libro, pero le lleno de un sentimiento reconocido solamente como la dicha, al ver la tapa del libro, en su portada con letras grandes decía "The Hobbit" uno de los libros más nuevos de aventura y fantasía, de J. R. R. Tolkien, se publicó en 1937, un año antes del actual, Merlín desde que se enteró que salió, le llamó la atención y pensó en comprarlo, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en Alemania y con su familia ni tiempo tenía para pensar en comprar libros.

— ¿Te gusta?

—¿Que pregunta es esa? — con una sonrisa divertida, contesta.

— Yo le dije que te regalara "Mein Kampf" (Mi lucha) de Adolf Hitler, nuestro líder, explica perfectamente porque los judíos y los comunistas son lo que destruye a Alemania.

— Y yo te dije, papa, — replicó Arturo — que a Médéric no le interesarían esas cosas, ni siquiera vive en Alemania.

Uther sólo hizo una mueca resignada, y Merlín una de alivio, porque si Arturo le hubiese regalado ese libro, de verdad que se hubiese sentido decepcionado.

—Me encanta, este es perfecto.

—Sabía cuánto iba a gustarte, siempre estás en las nubes — con una sonrisa burlona —. Era de suponer que iba a gustarte una novela que tenga aventuras épicas y criaturas mágicas.

— Acertaste, te felicitó, Arturo...

La risa estruendosa pero leve de Arturo inundó el lugar.

— No acerté, es que te conozco, Médéric.

Un gracias estaba de más, cuando la sonrisa más sincera se formó en el rostro de Merlín, incluso sintió unas lágrimas traicioneras colarse por sus ojos, y trató de evitar que caigan por sus mejillas, y sin embargo, lo dijo.

— Gracias Arturo, muchas gracias.

.

* * *

.

Después de mucho insistir a su padre, finalmente Arturo consiguió que se quedaran para festejar año nuevo en la casa del tío Gauis. La idea fue de Merlín e inmediatamente Arturo reaccionó positivamente. Mientras más días juntos estén, mejor.

El 25 Merlín volvió a hacer dibujos, una vez que fue a dormir, despertó con inspiración para dibujar, y esta vez, no se comportó como otras veces, dejo que Arturo este sentado a su lado, callado, observando como hacía y desasía curvas con su lápiz, y su muñeca se movía con destreza como una experta mientras la punta del lápiz estaba pegada al papel. Arturo lo miraba, con curiosidad, y algo de… ¿Admiración? Qué más da, Merlín por primera vez dejó que alguien este a su lado mientras el dibujaba, aunque parecía ni notar la existencia de Arturo, puesto que toda su concentración estaba en la hoja, en la que volcaba las imágenes de su sueños, esos sueños que vivía como si fueran reales, como si en vez de sueños fueran recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Para Arturo tenía mucha importancia poder ver, no sólo como dibujaba Merlín, si no, también, que es lo que dibujaba. Vio magníficos trabajos realizados por su mano, pero los vio a escondidas, Merlín nunca le mostró a él uno por voluntad propia.

No sólo era genial ver a Merlín siendo bueno en algo (ya de por si era sorprendente, ya que el chico era sumamente patoso, en todos lados, da dos pasos al frente y se tropieza con algo, es bastante torpe, pero Arturo está seguro que es parte de su encanto natural) también era una maravilla poder contemplar su rostro, sus gestos, sus expresiones, verlo concentrado en algo como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Encontró gran encanto en ver a su amigo dibujando, era como ver un pez en el agua, o un pájaro en el cielo, pero no tan sólo cuando dibujaba.

Para mala suerte de Arturo, descubrió que le encantaba ver a Merlín y no sólo dibujando.

Pronto el dibujo fue tomando forma, era un dibujo perfecto, casi podía ser una fotografía.

Era un árbol, apoyado en un lado del árbol estaba el príncipe Arturo, y del otro lado estaba apoyado su sirviente brujo, Merlín, Médéric se había tomado la molestia de contarle toda la historia a Arturo.

Arturo cada vez que veía fijamente la figura del sirviente apoyado en el árbol podía jurar que era Médéric.

Mientras que se seguía viendo a si mismo cuando sus ojos se posaban en el dibujo del príncipe Arturo.

.

* * *

.

El 27 fue un día que ninguno de los dos querría recordar. Su primera discusión seria. Todo empezó cuando Merlín le hizo una simple pregunta, sobre un tema delicado, (y él lo sabía) pero de todas formas él quería saber la verdadera opinión de su amigo sobre ese tema.

Un _"¿Qué opinas sobre los judíos?"_ tembloroso salió de sus labios. A lo que vio a Arturo fruncir levemente el ceño, después de formular esa pregunta.

— Ya sabes, ellos fueron los causantes de la crisis económica de Alemania...

— ¿Porque los culpan a ellos?

Contestó Merlín, tenía derecho a estar enojado, pero quizás no con Arturo, después de todo el no tenía la culpa de que le hayan enseñado a odiar a los judíos desde que es pequeño.

— Porque son avaros.

— ¿Como saben que todos los judíos son así? Es más... Creó que ni siquiera deberían echarle la culpa a las personas de una religión, — dice molesto — ¿No te parece, acaso...?

— No, Médéric. —contestó con seriedad — Los judíos son malos y punto.

Dijo con serenidad en sus palabras y en su mirada, los puños de Merlín se cerraron con fuerza, no podía soportar tal injusticia.

— Hay gente tacaña y ni siquiera son judíos. — susurro, sin poder contenerse.

Porque de no hacer comentarios, y quedarse callado, entonces no sería Merlín. No tenía una actitud sumisa y no pretendía empezar a tenerla.

— Ya basta. No cuestiones al partido nazi.

— ¿Y porque no? ¿¡Porque no cuestionarlo!? Yo no estoy en Alemania y aquí no me pueden callar. — contestó seguro, y muy molesto. —, ¿Que pasa entonces, si te digo, que creo que tu líder Hitler es un real imbécil?

Casi grito Merlín, estallando de una vez. Recibió un golpe en el rostro, si alguna vez había tenido duda de la fuerza de Arturo, ya no la tenía.

Morgana, Gauis y Uther estaban afuera en ese momento, por suerte.

Quedó tendido en el piso, acariciando su mejilla golpeada.

— No entiendo porque defiendes a ese hombre, con sus ideales tan injustos.

Arturo sólo lo miró, ordenándole en silencio que se callara. Merlín sintió una decepción profunda, Arturo era mejor que eso...

A Merlín le dolía, y no sólo la mejilla.

.

* * *

.

El día 28 y el 29 también las cosas estuvieron sumamente tensas entre ellos, Merlín se la pasaba leyendo el libro que Arturo le había regalado, súper enganchado con la historia, mientras que Arturo iba a pasear, las únicas veces que se veían las caras eran las cuatro comidas del día y por la noche, dormir en la misma habitación era un castigo estando las cosas como estaban. Más cuando Arturo se despertaba y veía a Merlín sentado en su escritorio, haciendo un dibujo. Y Arturo moría de la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dibujaba.

— Venga ya, Médéric —dijo cuándo se hartó finalmente Arturo, ver a su amigo esconder rápidamente la hoja sobre la que dibujaba lo hizo sentir mal —; Que dentro de dos días es año nuevo, y no quiero estar enojado contigo en año nuevo.

Merlín ni siquiera giro su cabeza para ver a Arturo, pero asintió levemente. Arturo se sintió un poco más aliviado, incluso sabiendo que todavía las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre ellos.

.

* * *

.

El 30 las cosas estuvieron mucho mejor, ambos seguían discutiendo como siempre y Merlín se tomó un tiempo para contarle de que se trataba su sueño.

Arturo se sintió feliz por no haberla cagado esta vez.

.

* * *

.

El 31 de diciembre, a la noche hicieron la cena, vinieron también los amigos de Arturo, los que inmediatamente se hicieron amigos de Merlín, les cayó muy bien, por suerte. Gwaine no dudo en molestar un poco al chico, (algo que todos menos el llamarían acoso) mientras que los demás, a pedido de Arturo, fueron lo más normal que pudieron ser sin dejar de ser ellos mismos, a Merlín les cayó de maravilla, con una sola mirada se lo decía a Arturo. Por suerte no había bebidas alcohólicas, (Gwaine protestó bastante por esto hasta que Percy y Leon lo mandaron a callar) porque si no, habrían hecho un espectáculo, no sólo Gwaine, y hubiese sido divertido en realidad, si estuvieran sólo ellos, pero estaban Uther y Gauis. Ademas, llegaron algunos vecinos de Gauis, una chica rubia que se moría por Arturo y era insoportable, Vivian era su nombre, trataba de mantener lejos a Merlín y se pegaba como garrapata a Arturo. Mierda. Merlín se sentía celoso, y trataba de que no se notara. No tenía motivos, después de todo. Además, Arturo no se veía nada interesado en esa mujer ("gracias a dios", el pensamiento de Merlín resuena haciendo eco en las paredes de su mente) se sintió mucho mejor cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro, y recibió una sonrisa de parte de Arturo, ya casi era el momento de hacer la cuenta regresiva.

— 5... 4... 3...

Podía escuchar las voces de todos, gritando juntos, los ojos de Arturo y Merlín no se despegaron ni siquiera cuando llegaron a pronunciar los últimos números antes del año nuevo.

— 2...1...

Y es así como le dieron la bienvenida al año 1939.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! —se sintió de nuevo todas las voces a coro.

Brindaron, entonces, por lo que tenían que agradecer, por lo que la vida les había dado, para brindar es cuando los ojos de Arturo y Merlín se separaron, pero siempre ambos permanecieron uno al lado de otro, Vivian le robo un beso a Arturo.

Merlín casi explota, pero lo manejo bien, mejor de lo que había esperado manejarlo el mismo.

— Esa chica, es un dolor de cabeza... — susurra en su oído, Morgana, Merlín sólo sonríe feliz de no ser el único que lo piense así.

— Definitivamente. —susurra estando de acuerdo con ella, que curva sus labios en una sonrisa.

— Tiene la voz del tono más chillón que haya escuchado.

Merlín se ríe un poco, Vivian, además, sólo hablaba francés, por lo que Arturo no entendía un cuerno de lo que decía. Merlín, en cambio, sabía alemán y Gauis le había enseñado algo de francés, aunque siempre podían hablar inglés, el idioma más común para comunicarse.

Los ojos de Arturo se vuelven a encontrar con los de Merlín y Merlín podía jurar que veía algo de culpa en ellos, y disgusto, si es disgusto por el beso entonces, Merlín podía sentirse más que feliz.

Sus ojos solo dejaron de encontrarse cuando sintieron un conocido ruido, de fuegos artificiales, con hermosos colores, explotando en el cielo. Si Merlín antes estaba molesto o sentía enojo por el beso que Vivian le había dado a su Arturo (¿Suyo? Si, ¿Porque no?) ahora no lo estaba. No podía sentir ninguna clase de disgusto cuando apreciaba un espectáculo en el cielo abierto, negro y estrellado.

— Feliz año nuevo, Médéric.

—Feliz año nuevo, Arturo.

.

* * *

.

Bienvenido sea el año 1939, todos deseaban infinita buena suerte y que este año, este lleno de sorpresas.

Las maletas no se empacaron solas, Merlín ayudó a Arturo a empacar.

"Los caballeros" que habían dado (asombrosa y sorpresivamente) una buena impresión, marcharon un poco más temprano. Merlín se había sentido algo mal, los había conocido tan poco, y sin embargo sentía que los había conocido de toda la vida. Gwaine hizo todo un escándalo, gritando que no quería separarse del buen Médéric, que era genial y Merlín se sintió halagado y divertido por partes iguales, hizo de cuenta como que no vio los ojos de Arturo clavándose severamente en la nuca de Gwaine, se le notaba molesto. Merlín podía jurar que hasta celoso, por como lo agarró de los hombros, con tanta posesión.

Sin dudas extrañaría al divertido Gwaine, al buen pero callado Percival, al noble Lancelot, al educado e inteligente León y al bondadoso Eylan, eran geniales.

Llegó el momento en que volvía a tener que decirle adiós a Arturo.

—Voy a aburrirme sin ti. — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida Merlín.

— Vamos Médéric, tienes un libro para leer ahora. — sonríe.

— Uno que ya estoy terminando, porque es genial.

— Nos veremos de todas formas, dentro de poco.

— Eso espero, Arturo, todavía me debes mis bombones alemanes.—dijo con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Arturo contestó dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

Se despidió gentilmente de Morgana y con educación, de Uther.

Entonces vio como Arturo partió en el vehículo que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes. Y se mordió el labio inferior.

Contaría los días hasta que se volviesen a encontrar.

.

* * *

.

A mediados de enero volvió a ver a Arturo, unos pocos días y volvió a Alemania, su relación a través de cartas cada día era más horrenda, Merlín necesita más, sentir que tenía a Arturo al lado, hablarle, contarle cosas y escucharle hablar de cosas que le interesaban mucho por más que se negara a aceptarlo.

A principios de febrero fue cuando volvieron a verse, Merlín lo recibió con un abrazo al que Arturo no supo cómo reaccionar, poco acostumbrado al contacto físico, se quedó tenso, como congelado bajo los brazos de Merlín, que sólo se rió con fuerza.

— Cállate, Médéric. — ofendido, dice.

—Mm.. Lo siento su majestad si herí su orgullo con alguna acción mía. — dijo, haciendo una estúpida reverencia de broma y riéndose, es tan torpe, que se tropezó y casi termina tendido en el piso, si no hubiese sido por los fuertes brazos de Arturo que pudieron sostener el debilucho y enclenque cuerpo del judío.

— Gracias...

Dijo Merlín, sonriendo como tonto, agradeció a su lengua por no empezar a decir incoherencias, porque los ojos de Arturo lo habían hechizado, habían ejercido un poder sobre él, quizás era magia. Lo que es divertido de suponer, si es que sabes que es lo que sueña Merlín, se supone que él es el brujo, y Arturo sólo el mimado, arrogante, príncipe de Camelot, mimado, arrogante, a la vez lo más noble que pueda existir y lo más valiente que te puedas imaginar.

— Si serás torpe, Médéric.

Jodida voz ronca que le hacía desear tanto saborear esos labios rojos y carnosos del rubio, jodido tono de voz demandante y sexy que lo ponía caliente de sólo oírlo, porque Merlín no era sumiso siempre, no siempre seguía órdenes, pero quizás le atraía un poco sexualmente que Arturo le ordene cosas (más si Merlín no las cumple y tiene que ser castigado y torturado de la manera más sensual posible por su príncipe) Joder. Mierda. Puta. Ahora si estaba perdido.

— Vamos, vale, es suficiente, deja de babear como un tonto y ven a ayudarme a desempacar.

.

* * *

.

—Ya, ahora cuéntame. —dijo con una sonrisa pérdida Merlín mirando a Arturo. —Hay algo que ibas a decirme, cuéntame.

—Estoy saliendo con una chica.

— Vaya sorpresa. —mataba el sarcasmo de él chico de orejas divertidas.

— Esto es diferente. —contestó con mucha sinceridad.

— ¿Diferente? —preguntó. — ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Ella no es igual a las otras con las que he salido — Merlín también pudo notar ese pequeño brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa. —; es sólo, diferente, se llama Guinivere, o Gwen como todos le decimos.

Merlín no interrumpió, pero tampoco puede asegurar que estuvo prestando atención completamente. Más veía los ojos brillosos de Arturo, odiando un poco a esa Gwen, sintiendo envidia por no ser aquel que prende el brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Más que celoso de aquella arpía que le había quitado todo, lo peor, es que ni siquiera es una arpía, suena a que Merlín se llevaría bien con ella, por lo que había escuchado decir a Arturo, una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma, inteligente y hermosa, todo lo que había querido para él, a Merlín se le rompió un de si al notar que a Arturo le importaba de verdad esta mujer, no era como las demás, le molesto saber porque alguna razón que ella era importante en su vida, Merlín fingió prestar atención por un largo rato más, al final de la conversación sólo hizo un comentario, _("parece una gran chica")_ sin creerse eso ni el, y se cerró la conversación, desde entonces no se volvió a hablar de Guinivere.

.

* * *

.

Llegó para marzo, por un lapso corto de tiempo, sólo un fin de semana largo, Merlín podía conformarse con ello, pues Arturo tenía clases. Ese mes se conformaron con mandar cartas, no les quedaba de otra.

 _"Cabeza de chorlito,_

 _Me debes unos bombones Arturo, y más te vale que me los traigas._

 _¿Cómo van las cosas por haya? Yo he estado muy ocupado con el estudio, pero voy muy bien en la escuela, ni siquiera necesitó estudiar para las pruebas, con prestar atención en las clases me basta._

 _Oh, iba a comentarte sobre el libro que me regalaste, he terminado de leerlo, si, al fin, ya sabes que antes no lo había podido seguir leyendo por el comienzo de las clases, no te burles ni digas que leo lento, inútil, que seguro tu ni sabes leer, ah, y lo he amado, adoro todos sus personajes, en especial el mago Gandalf, tiene una barba muy divertida._

 _Debería escribir mi propio libro, tengo ideas en mi cabeza que podrían funcionar. Bueno. Esperó que me contestes pronto y me traigas chocolates._

 _Hasta pronto,_

 _Médéric"_

La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente un día después. Era en un papel especial y estaba escrito con dorado _ **"Arturo Pendragon"**_ Merlín quería reírse bastante, ¿Que se creía ese Arturo cabeza de chorlito? ¿Un príncipe, un rey? Pues esa presentación parece de la familia real.

 _"Querido orejas de elefante,_

 _¿Tu? ¿Escritor? Vives en la luna y tienes tanta imaginación que no me sorprendería si eres un escritor._

 _Pero serias un inútil, como en todo lo que haces. Siempre has sido torpe Médéric, tú y yo lo sabemos._

 _Bueno, quería decirte que en mayo tendrás que conformarte con pocas visitas y muchas cartas de tu príncipe._

 _Ahora, ve a limpiar mi escudo y prepara los caballos, saldremos con los caballeros, si, a alguna de tus alocadas aventuras que tu loca mente haya imaginado, o soñado tal vez._

 _De parte de tu señor,_

 _El Gran Rey Arturo"_

.

* * *

.

De alguna manera, Arturo logró convencer a su padre de quedarse en casa de Merlín todas las vacaciones de invierno.

Y todo es perfecto, uno de los días tocaron el tema de la chica, Gwen, y no resultó nada bien.

—Resulta que ella... —suspira derrotado cierto rubio — estaba enamorada de otro.

Merlín no sabía si se sentía peor por el brillo en los ojos de Arturo cuando había hablado de ella, o si se sentía peor porque ese brillo ya no estaba y había algo de tristeza en su mirada profunda. Escuchaba en silencio, había dolor en las palabras de su amigo, un dolor que anhelaba alejar de Arturo, y haría lo que sea por verlo sonreír. Esa chica ni siquiera lo merecía, no lo quería ni la mitad de lo que Merlín le quería.

— Esta con Lance — se escuchó que murmuró ahogado, y Merlín no puede creerlo pero lo ve.

Ve ese brillo en sus ojos, pero no es el brillo que le gustaría, es el brillo de lágrimas silenciosas, apenas notables.

—A Lancelot siempre le gusto, todos lo sabían menos yo, soy un pésimo amigo, y al parecer mal novio también, ya que Gwen lo prefirió —y con una sonrisa triste —, la vida apesta.

—Lo sé, la vida si apesta.

Arturo era muy orgulloso para que le deje a alguien verlo llorar, incluso si es su mejor amigo. Tampoco es muy propenso a dar o recibir abrazos, por eso es que los escuálidos brazos de Merlín lo sorprendieron mucho cuando rodearon su cuello y su cuerpo se pegó al de él. Quedó tenso, como una roca, Merlín susurro unas palabras, incomprensibles sobre el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sus palabras y como respiraba se sentía en el cuello de Arturo, a Arturo le daba cosquillas y le provocaba placer, finalmente relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo para recibir el abrazo y su brazo rodeo la cintura de Merlín.

—No te sientas mal Arturo, — dijo en un susurro. — no lo vale.

Cuando lo dijo en la caracola de su oído, a Arturo volvió a agarrarle un escalofrío, respiro con profundidad, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, le provocó una sensación tal que Arturo tuvo que rogar para que no le creciera una erección en la entrepierna.

— Ya no seas una nena, Médéric.

.

* * *

.

Amigos de Arturo y Merlín llegaron también para las vacaciones de invierno, de forma sorpresiva Lancelot vino sin Gwen, todos dicen que estos dos están pegados como uña y mugre, (perfectamente podrían decir que pegados como Arturo y Merlín, también) ese día fueron a un bar a tomar, si iban a dejarlos, aunque sean de dieciséis o quince años Gwaine puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere. Gauis les pidió por favor que tengan mucho cuidado.

Empezaron a hablar, la charla era simple, cosas sobre el futuro, Merlín escuchó a Percival diciendo que al cumplir los dieciocho se iría al ejército, León quería hacer algo más simple con su vida, prefería vivir en paz, Eylan no lo tenía muy claro y Gwaine directamente no quería ni pensar en el futuro (Iría, en sus propias palabras, a donde sea que el viento decida llevarlo, y donde estén las mujeres con las mejores curvas) Lancelot planeaba formar una familia feliz con Guinivere, cuando lo dijo los ojos de Merlín directamente giraron hacia donde estaba Arturo que parecía ya mejor con la idea de que ellos estén juntos, no parecía para nada afectado. "Eres un gran amigo" quiso salir de sus labios, porque si perdonaba a Lance por eso, y aceptaba la idea de que este con Gwen, era un fantástico amigo y un buen perdedor.

— ¿Y tú, Arturo? ¿Para tu futuro que tienes planeado?

Preguntó León con cierta curiosidad y Merlín pudo notar algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos, cuando se giró para ver a Merlín.

— Supongo que seré fiel a mi führer y haré lo mismo que mi padre, me uniré a los soldados que marchan por, para y con nuestro líder.

—Eso me parece muy digno.

 **"A mí no"** es lo que hubiese gritado, pero qué más da, Arturo no cambiaría de idea, él había sido educado de ese modo y costaba mucho hacer cambiar de opinión a una persona cuando ya estaba formada, Arturo no tenía cinco años, a esa edad, todavía puedes decirle a un chico y enseñarle lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No a los quince.

Merlín miro a Gwaine, su cara de disgusto lo revelaba, el no seguía a Hitler.

Mucha gente ama a Adolf Hitler, y parece que nadie odia a Adolf Hitler, pero es sólo eso, apariencias. En el caso de Gwaine lo odia pero es algo que no se atreve a rebelar en voz alta, si descubren que es un opositor, seguro lo matan. Que nadie tenga el valor para decir que odian a aquel dictador no significa que nadie lo odie. Todo eso paso por la mente de Merlín, y por primera vez agradeció no estar viviendo en Alemania.

.

* * *

.

—¿Te has puesto ebrio?

—¿Si me he puesto ebrio?

—Sí, te has puesto ebrio.

—A quien le dices ebrio, ¿Quieres pelea? —decía un borracho Gwaine balanceándose a todos lados y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—No, soy Médéric, tu amigo.

— ¿Eres mi amigo? ¡Eso cambia las cosas! —exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro. —Oh, oh, maravilloso amigo, Médéric... Ese nombre feo.

Gwaine estaba riéndose muy fuerte en su oreja y Merlín apenas si podía sostenerlo para que no se caiga, miro preocupado a Arturo, que estaba algo tomado pero no tan ebrio como Gwaine, fue a ayudarlo y a agarrar a Gwaine.

—¡Eh! Ehhh... ¿¡Porque me agarras!? —exclamó — ¿Te quieres robar a mi esposa? Ella es mi esposa Médéric - grito con fuerza abrazándose al delgado cuerpo del pobre chico de cabellos carbón.

—Idiota, ella no es ella, es él y no es tu esposa, ¡Es la mía! —chilló y Merlín supo que estaba perdido.

— Es mía, mi esposa — siguió "peleando" por Merlín.

Y por peleando se refiere a tratar de conservar el equilibrio y empujar cierta vez a Arturo, que le devolvía el empujón y era como una masa de idiotas borrachos pegándose entre sí.

— ¡Yo vi primero al cabeza de chorlito de Médéric! Es un torpe de mierda, nadie lo quiere de esposa, salvo yo.

—¡Y salvo yo!

Merlín se sintió ofendido porque Arturo uso su insulto "cabeza de chorlito" es suyo, su insulto. En cuento pudo se escabulló en cuanto pudo y le pidió a Percy que estaba tan sobrio como el mismo, prácticamente se subió al hombro a Gwaine cargándolo como bolsa de papas, mientras que Merlín dejaba que Arturo se apoyara en su cuerpo mientras caminaban hasta casa. Bien llegaron acostaron a todos los borrachos, y los más sobrios (Merlín, León y Percival) se llevaron la peor parte, lidiar con los ebrios.

— Buenas noches, Arturo.

Dijo, una vez que ayudó a que todos terminarán acostados en la habitación de huéspedes, sonrió, a un Arturo medio dormido medio desmayado en su cama, era el único que dormía con Merlín.

— Buenas noches, esposa mía.

Entonces no pudo contener la risa y gracias a dios que tenía borrachera tal que no se acordaría al día siguiente que habían estado llamando esposa a Merlín.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y su garganta seca rogaba por algo de líquido.

—¿Migraña, no? Toma, un remedio casero de Gauis, es un buen médico. —dijo Merlín acercándole un pato con algo que parecía ser sopa. Esperaba que fuera sopa.

Arturo sólo se quedó agarrándose la cabeza.

—Agua...

— Me suponía que eso querrías —dijo con una sonrisa acercando el vaso con agua finalmente al rubio, que se bebió el líquido como si estuviera en el desierto y fuera lo último que quedaba. Merlín casi se sintió mal por el (la palabra clave es: Casi)

—Por ser un idiota y tomar tanto, supongo que ahora tendré que cuidarte.

Oh, vaya, Merlín sí que sería una buena esposa. Y no tiene idea de cómo fue que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente pero lo importante es que nunca saldrá de allí. Aunque claro, ya lo había hecho, sólo que Arturo no lo sabía. Sintió como acercaban a su boca una cuchara caliente, que tenía esa extraña y sospechosa sopa de Gauis.

—Deja de ser tan idiota y trágate la sopa. Fuiste muy inútil al emborracharte, casi tanto como Gwaine, ella debe estar pasando peor, —sonríe descaradamente Merlín. —sí. Mucho peor, Percy se ocupa de eso.

Arturo trago y sintió como algo caliente bajaba por su garganta, se sintió mejor, pero todavía le dolía y estaba mareado.

Hasta le daba pena Gwaine, era torturado por Percival, mientras que él tenía a su propia esposa Médéric cuidándolo (reprochándole por su conducta, sí, pero cuidándolo después de todo).

.

* * *

.

 _"En su caballo blanco, el fuerte y valiente, e idiota príncipe Arturo se lanzaba en pelea contra el mal, junto a su sirviente, en secreto mago, que le cubría las espaldas sin que el supiera. Bajo la máscara de ser un 'torpe' Merlín era muy competente... Cuando quería. "_

Arrugo la hoja de papel haciéndola una pelota y la tiro a la basura, no tenía inspiración para escribir.

—¿Bloqueo de escritor? —anunciaba Arturo a las tres de la mañana, trayendo un café con leche para él y un café negro para el mismo.

— Ojalá fuera escritor, pero sí, tengo uno de esos 'bloqueos de escritor' — suspiro desganado.

— No entiendo porque le pones Merlín y no tu nombre al hechicero del cuento.

— Ya te dije que no me gusta mi nombre.

—Médéric no es un feo nombre.

—Mm... — Arturo notó como es que Merlín evitó comenzar una pelea esta vez y se preocupó.

— Tienes mucha imaginación Médéric. Ya saldrá algo.

— Amo leer y escribir, pero a veces pienso que escribo cosas tan tontas.

— Todo escritor tiene inseguridades, pero puedo asegurarte, que lo poco que leí que escribiste, no estuvo mal. Quizás necesitas aprender más, pero para eso están los libros —la sonrisa de Arturo le daba fuerzas para seguir esforzándose. —, eres genial dibujando y lo serás escribiendo, estoy seguro. Las dos son maneras de reflejar tus sueños o tu imaginación. No suelo decir mucho estas cursilerías, me entiendes, ¿No? Pero de todas maneras, si te digo que eres bueno, es porque lo eres, ahora no te comportes como un papanatas...

— ¿Dijiste papanatas? —interrumpió Merlín, tapándose la boca para no reírse.

— Si, eso dije, no seas papanatas y sigue intentándolo hasta que quede de la forma en que te gustaría iniciar el relato, no se mucho de escritores pero seguramente te hace falta inspiración.

— Es lo que estoy esperando que llegue, no se puede forzar.

— Entonces espera alerta, porque llegara a ti. Lo sé.

Eso fue lo más emotivo que Arturo le haya dicho, entonces sonrió mucho más convencido de que podía escribir algo.

— ¿Arturo?

— ¿Si?

— Gracias.

— De nada.

.

* * *

.

Era el último día que Arturo y los caballeros se quedaban en casa de Gauis. Ese día celebraron (sin alcohol, gracias a León que definitivamente es el más responsable de todos) y se despidieron adecuadamente, Merlín se sintió muy divertido cuando Gwaine susurro a su oído "serias una genial esposa, Médéric" y se rió con ganas.

En cuanto a Arturo, él se despidió con un par de palmaditas en su espalda.

— Adiós, sirviente más torpe que haya conocido en mi vida.

— Hasta luego, Sire Pendragon, esperó que su viaje sea de su agrado... — dijo Merlín haciendo una reverencia muy chistosa para todos. — Y que te sientes a la par de alguien muy desagradable, que los niños no dejen de llorar y gritar, que no puedas dormir durante todo el viaje y llegues a casa destrozado por el muy grato viaje en tren.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! — grito Eylan.

— ¡Eso no, que vamos en el mismo tren que el! —dijo ahora Lancelot carcajeándose. — Los niños llorando son imposibles de ignorar.

— Bueno, como sea, —gruñó cierto rubio muy divertido por las palabras de su amigo, pero no lo estaría diciendo. — Adiós.

Finalmente subieron al tren y Merlín les vio irse, con una sonrisa y volvió con Gauis, esta vez, se sentó en el escritorio, nada le impediría escribir acerca de las aventuras del mago Merlín y su príncipe Arturo.

Le sorprendía como es que había dejado que Arturo viese gran parte de sus dibujos y hasta algunas anécdotas había compartido con él, como con nadie, y no tuvo temor al decir que el príncipe en realidad era Arturo, Arturo no reaccionó mal a esto, gracias a dios, sólo sonrió con orgullo. "Es que tengo porte de príncipe" se había limitado a decir y Merlín sólo se había reído como loco.

Ni él podía negarlo.

.

* * *

.

Agosto fue difícil, mucho, muchísimo, demasiado. No por su relación, Arturo y Merlín iban perfecto, seguían insultándose, peleándose, y a Merlín no le podía parecer mejor, pero había un problema. Nada más un detalle. Una sensación, una muy fuerte, casi una predicción, un presentimiento horrible.

Cuando llegó Arturo un día nublado de fines de agosto, Merlín se sentía muy mal, había algo en el aire, algo que no le gustaba, algo que venía, y que no quería que vaya a suceder. Se quedó un fin de semana largo, tres días.

Muy poco, Merlín quería poder retenerlo, de ser posible para siempre en aquel lugar.

La última noche que se quedó, Merlín no lo pudo evitar, ni quiso hacerlo, se acercó al colchón donde el cuerpo inmóvil de Arturo se encontraba, respirando con suavidad y calma muy desconocidas para el Arturo que él conocía, Merlín sonríe, porque Arturo se ve majestuoso en aquel colchón. Por un momento se sintió completamente perdido en el tranquilo pecho de Arturo, que se movía lento, lentamente subía y bajaba anunciando los calmados sueños que Arturo tenía, y Merlín se permitió olvidar. Olvidarlo todo. Olvidar que es judío y Arturo odiaba a los judíos, olvidar que su madre y padre estaban a merced de aquella bestia llamada Adolf Hitler, y que el los había dejado atrás, olvidar que había que tenido que mentirle a Arturo, olvidar que estaba enamorado de él, y que nunca sería correspondido, y olvidar, sobre todo olvidar aquella pesada sensación que se depositaba en su pecho y dolía.

Se acercó y le dio un beso casto en los labios de Arturo, uno de buenas noches, posiblemente el primero y último que le daría alguna vez. Sintió pánico porque vaya a despertar, pero gracias a dios estaba en un sueño profundo, Merlín pudo ver que en el rostro del rubio se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, en el suyo también se asomaba, las comisuras de sus labios le levantaron suavemente y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Todo se fue a la mierda el primero de septiembre, cuando Alemania nazi invadió Polonia, y Francia le declaró la guerra, al igual que Inglaterra, en los periódicos podía leerse, Merlín escuchaba al niño que entregaba los periódicos en bicicleta gritando "¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Estamos en guerra!" y Merlín se permitió un momento de pánico absoluto, donde no escuchó a nadie, ni siquiera a Gauis. El pánico lo invadió y se alteró bastante, grito, pataleo, y hasta lloro, pero nada de eso detendría la guerra que se avecinaba y ya les pisaba los talones. Logró calmarse sólo cuando Gauis vino y le informó que tenía una carta.

 _"Médéric,_

 _Seguro estas enterado de lo que está pasando, hoy empieza la guerra, y esperó de verdad que te llegue esta carta que escribo a las apuradas. Quería decirte, cabeza de chorlito que me desees la mejor de las suertes._

 _Porque fui reclutado, me voy, primero va a ser entrenamiento militar, y cuando esté listo me mandaran al frente._

 _Quería despedirme de ti, me voy en un par de días, mi padre ya fue mandado directamente a la guerra. Esperó que tú y Guis estén bien._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Arturo"_

Y Merlín lloró bastante entonces, pero lo segundo que hizo, después de secarse las lágrimas fue agarrar un papel y escribirle una carta a Arturo, una carta que ni siquiera sabía si llegaría, no lo creía, después de todo Francia estaba en guerra con Alemania, quizás la carta sería revisada para saber si Merlín no estaba traicionando a Francia y mandándole a alguien de Alemania información sobre algún ataque, de todas maneras, sin pensar en eso, Merlín escribió y mando la carta.

 _"Dios, Arturo,_

 _Ruego porque te llegue esta carta, yo no te puedo dar mis mejores deseos porque en la guerra todo es horrible._

 _Incluso debería pedirte que no vayas, pero sé que fuiste reclutado y no puedes negarte. Te pido que no te mueras, consérvate vivo, por favor, no quieras hacerte el héroe..._

 _Te voy a extrañar muchísimo,_

 _Médéric"_

Pensó en ponerle, " **Pd** : Te amo" pero si iba a ser revisada prefería no hacerlo, además, tenía un pánico mortal de escribir eso en una carta que manda a Arturo.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron un par de días, y Merlín no había recibido respuesta alguna, sin embargo, Gauis fue a su habitación para hablar con él y sabía que no iban a ser nuevas noticias.

—Mañana vendrán algunas personas a llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

Merlín quería llorar.

—¡No! ¡No Gauis, tu eres para mí... Yo no puedo...!

—Nada, Merlín,— interrumpió seriamente, Gauis— es en Suecia, con una mujer llamada Beatrice y su hija Freya, tu nuevo nombre será Meginhard Eriksson, Meginhard es un nombre holandés pero se usa también en Suecia y...

Era obvio que Gauis quería cambiar de tema, Merlín lo observó, con ojos dolidos, pidiéndole que sólo se calle un minuto, cuando el anciano lo miro no hacían falta las palabras, con los ojos el médico le pedía perdón infinito a Merlín, y Merlín no quería irse, sólo quería estar junto a Gauis, y eso era algo que no iban a permitir, Suecia por el momento, en cambio, se mantenía neutral ante la idea de la guerra y sabían que ese iba a ser un lugar donde Merlín iba a vivir seguro.

— Sé qué haces esto por mí.

Dijo Merlín, y casi inmediatamente abrazo fuerte a Gauis, y humedeció su hombro con algunas lágrimas, también sintió el llanto silencioso de Gauis.

—Te voy a extrañar muchacho.

—Y yo a ti, Gauis, te extrañare mucho...

Gauis había sido un padre para él, un abuelo incluso, y era verdad, iba a extrañarlo tanto como a Arturo.

Esa noche Merlín no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, se lo llevaron, en un tren, a Suecia, donde dos mujeres de pelo oscuro lo esperaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, una de unos cuarenta y pico y otra de su edad.

.

* * *

.

Cartas iban y venían desde Francia a Suecia y viceversa, Merlín no podía estar tranquilo, no cuando tenía a Gauis haya donde una guerra se estaba desatando frente sus narices, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo atormentaba.

Algunas lágrimas suyas cayeron mientras estaba en la soledad de su cuarto, sentado en su cama. Cada lágrima que derramó no era en vano, si no, por la vida de un ser vivo, tanto inocente por los que no tanto. Había quienes sólo iban a la guerra por obligación, ni siquiera todos los alemanes discriminan.

 _"Por la sangre de los inocentes que va a caer, durante esta guerra"_

Es todo lo que pudo escribir Merlín antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo, empapando la hoja de papel con algunas gruesas gotas de lágrimas.

Si no eran inocentes, de todas maneras, tenían familias, gente que los querían, gente que los necesitaban, gente que no se merece perder un padre, o un marido.

No justificaba de ninguna manera a aquellos que decían que los judíos eran menos, pero incluso esas personas tenían familia, una familia a que iba a abandonar, así que no merecían morir. Todos creen que corren a encontrarse con el enemigo, cuando corren a encontrarse con la muerte.

Sólo pudo escribir una frase más en la mojada y casi rota hoja de papel.

 _"No hagas la guerra, implora por la paz"_

.

* * *

.

Cuando en sus cartas Gauis le preguntaba que le parecía su nueva casa y su nueva familia, el contestaban que lo estaban tratando muy bien, lo alimentaban bien, la cama era cómoda, la señora Beatrice era una dama encantadora, un poco estricta muchas veces, pero con Merlín no tenía problemas porque el ayudaba con todo lo que ella necesitaba sin replicarle nada, después de todo, le debía muchas cosas a aquella mujer que lo había acogido en su hogar. Es un fantástico lugar, le dice que Gauis (sólo que no es mi hogar, es lo que no le dice) es una fantástica familia (sólo que no es mi familia, tampoco le dice aquello, quería que Gauis pensara que todo estaba perfecto, aunque claramente no sea así) no mentía cuando decía que era una gran familia, la señora, Beatrice, quien por el cruel destino perdió a su esposo en un accidente, Merlín no quería hacer comentarios ni preguntas sobre aquello, tampoco a Freya.

Freya, era una maravillosa muchachita, muy guapa, podría decirse, que seguramente sufrió muchísimo después de la muerte de su papá. Esta chica, en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto su mejor amiga, su compañera, una fantástica confidente, era maravillosa, el único problema es la chica tenía un leve enamoramiento hacia Merlín. A Merlín, sinceramente le encantaría poder enamorarse de esa divertida, linda, e ingeniosa chica, pero había algunos problemas, como que no era rubia, ni tenía ojos de océano, tampoco unos labios gruesos y rojos, muy apetecibles, ah, y ese pequeño detalle también... No era hombre. Su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, a alguien que se había quedado atrapado en un monstruo lleno de ira, odio y destrucción llamado guerra, del que no podía rescatarlo, había quedado en Alemania, defendiendo una causa injusta, y no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver. ¿Cómo alguien puede amar a alguien que cree que tu existencia en este mundo es un error?

No se elige a quien se ama.

.

* * *

.

Paso en aquella casa casi lo que duro la segunda guerra mundial, seis años y un día. Terminó, al fin se acabó, todo, él ya era mayor, tenía 21 años.

Hasta esos días se comunicaba todo lo que podía con Gauis, pero se notaba lo cansado que estaba, y le había contado que estaba enfermo, que no sabía cuánto más iba a poder vivir, y Merlín estaba tan afectado por aquello, que incluso tenía a veces ciclos de depresión.

Se encerraba en su cuarto, y no salía por nada ni por nadie, apenas si veía a Freya.

Sólo cuando en los periódicos se hizo presente la noticia del final de la guerra el salió a festejar. Olvido que se encontraba decaído por el estado de Gauis.

.

* * *

.

Arthur caminaba por Francia, había llegado en un tren, sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía. Después de la guerra, nada quedó, cuando volvió a casa Morgana y Gwen lo recibieron con un abrazo y un pastel, pero entonces tuvo que darles la noticia y todo se fue al demonio.

Su padre, había caído, sus amigos, fallecidos, Eylan, el hermano de Gwen, que se sintió desfallecer cuando le contó, y fue un golpe todavía más devastador cuando le dijo que Lancelot también había muerto, rápidamente Morgana fue a abrazarla y consolarla, pero fue su turno de llorar cuando le dijo también había muerto Gwaine, que era un idiota, un idiota de verdad, un idiota que sabía cómo llegar hasta tu corazón.

Arturo había tenido suerte, una bala en su estómago, por suerte no daño ningún órgano importante. Él fue y las abrazo a las dos, Arturo necesitaba un abrazo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

No quería volver a dejar solas a las chicas, pero Gwen y Morgana entendieron, tenía que ir a buscar a Merlín.

Llegó, y un enfermo y agotado Gauis le abrió la puerta, tenía un cansancio que no podía ser causa de nada más que la vejez y Arturo se sintió triste.

— Vengó aquí a buscar a Médéric.

— Por favor pasa, Arturo. — dijo el hombre, impresionado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y de cierta forma, lo hacía — Pero mira como haz crecido...

—Gracias, tío Gauis.

Se tomó la libertad de decirle tío, y se notaba, era un joven de 21 ahora, estaba más alto, y era más fuerte que antes.

— Verás, Arturo — empezó hablando Gauis, el anciano se calló por unos minutos y retomó el habla —. Merlín no está aquí.

— ¿Merlín?

El médico había olvidado que para Arturo era Médéric, pero no le contestó, absolutamente nada, hasta que el rubio empezó a preocuparse.

— Gauis si no es un buen momento... Dime entonces donde esta Médéric.

— Hay algo que deberías ver. — dijo el hombre adulto, parándose, con cuidado y lentamente y guiando a Arturo a la habitación de Merlín. — Ya lo sabrás todo.

Gauis se arrepentía un poco de haber violado la privacidad del cuarto de Merlín, pero lo extrañaba y sólo quería pasar y acordarse un poco del chico tan bueno que había estado con el tanto tiempo, a cambio, encontró algo, algo que solamente era para Arturo y se dio el capricho de ver, pero hoy, hoy era el día en el que Arturo por fin se enteraría.

Arturo entró, con cuidado a la habitación, estaba llena de polvo y descuidada, nadie la había limpiado en mucho tiempo, no cambio casi nada desde la última vez que fue allí, hace seis años. A pesar de haber perdido la guerra, gracias a dios a él no lo habían atrapado los ingleses, porque de haber sido así no sabría hoy cuál sería su destino, probablemente lo condenarían a la muerte, Arturo pensó que quizás eso es lo que merecía después de todo.

Lo único que llamó su atención en aquella habitación fue, que en el escritorio, había un papel, arriba del papel había una llave, agarró la llave y la examinó, después agarró el papel y se puso a leer.

 _"Querido Arturo,_

 _No sé cómo empezar a escribir esta carta, debería de poder ser fácil. Te he dedicado un millón y más sólo a ti, pero esta carta es un poco diferente. En esta carta podré decirte la verdad, mi verdad. Y solo espero que me perdones, aunque no puedo esperar que me mires de la misma manera después de esto, y mucho menos que me busques. Sólo espero que estés bien, sabía que en algún momento leerías esta carta, que no estabas muerto._

 _El destino. Es la única respuesta, el destino. El destino nos reunió, y tan cruel el desgraciado se atrevió a separarnos._

 _Pero somos dos caras de la misma moneda, quieras o no que así sea._

 _Necesito contártelo todo, desde el principio, cuando todavía sabía quién era, quienes eran mis padres. El día de hoy, se cuál es mi verdadero nombre pero estar tanto tiempo alejado, de mis padres me ha afectado mucho, en sueños todavía puedo recordar a mi padre acariciando mi cabeza y mis enormes orejas mientras me llamaba "campeón" y a mi madre dándome esos cálidos abrazos, y contándome una canción de cuna, haciéndome sentir querido sólo como las madres pueden, yo tenía la ilusión de volver los a ver... Para empezar a desmentir todo lo que te dije acerca de mí, te diré que mi nombre no es Médéric, soy Merlín. Merlín Emrys. Nací en Alemania, pero a los catorce años tuve que irme a Francia a vivir con mi tío Gauis, quien no es mi tío, ni mi padre, ni me abuelo, pero es como si fuese uno, porque me cuido todo este tiempo. ¿Porque me tuve que ir? ¿Porque me alejé de mi familia?_

 _La respuesta es sencilla pero no sé si querrás saber cuál es. Aquí va:_

 _Soy judío. Y, al parecer, homosexual también. ¿No tienes ganas de matarme?_

 _Sé que estarás enojado, por lo que soy como te mentí, pero, ¿qué otras opciones tenía? En mi lugar tú hubieses tenido que aprender a hacer lo mismo que yo, a callar._

 _No me gustó ocultarte las cosas, tenía tantas ganas de escucharte de decir "Merlín" en vez de ese estúpido "Médéric" que en todas las ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos salía de tus labios, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo._

 _Yo no quise ser judío, ni homosexual, pero nací así, y estoy orgulloso de serlo. No estoy orgulloso de perderte por esto, pero no veo ninguna otra salida. Yo, por mi cuenta, seguiré esperando al día en que madurez y te des cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto, toda esta discriminación, y toda esta guerra, ¿no es, acaso, una mejor aliada la paz? Tengo voluntad, mis padres me enseñaron que puedo hacer lo que sea si quiero, pero muchas veces quieren quebrar mi voluntad y tengo miedo de que algún día lo consigan. Sé que eres una buena persona, Arthur, impulsada por el odio que tu padre te enseño a tener a las personas de una distinta religión, de distinta orientación sexual, de distinto partido político, y con discapacidades tanto físicas como mentales. Sólo digo que no es del todo tu culpa, aún así no me parece bien._

 _Tú siempre vas a ser importante en mi vida, y eso puedo demostrártelo ahora y aquí, con esta llave. La llave que estaba encima de la carta, es para que puedas abrir ese cajón. El cajón donde está toda mi verdad, todos mis sueños, donde está mi vida._

 _No te estoy dando la llave de un cajón._

 _Te estoy dando la llave de mi corazón._

 _Porque todos esos dibujos, todas esas pequeñas anécdotas que escribí del gran príncipe Arturo y el inútil sirviente Merlín, son más que simples dibujos y simples cuentos de fantasía. Son mucho más que mis sueños, son recuerdos de mi pasado, de nuestro pasado, o eso me gusta pensar cada vez que estoy por dormir, sabiendo que otra vez iba a volver a soñar contigo, eso de cierta forma me consolaba, no hay forma alguna de que consiga olvidarte._

 _¿Te das cuenta que debería odiarte en este preciso instante? Por estar defendiendo Alemania nazi, por estar matando a todas esas personas que querían nada más que justicia y paz para nosotros, los judíos, una "raza inferior" pero no, yo no podría odiarte. Espero que al abrir con esa llave el cajón te des cuenta de todo lo que siento y siempre he sentido. Aquellos días que pasaba dibujándote, siempre veía a un idiota, arrogante pero valiente y bondadoso caballero. ¿Tonto, no? No tendría que estar siendo tan cursi, quizás hasta te rías por esto, pero tienes que saber que siempre te voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos, hasta cuando no lo mereces, porque uno no escoge de quien se termina enamorando. La vida es corta, y por eso no juzgues, ni discrimines, ni hagas daño innecesario, por eso no hagas la guerra, implora por la paz._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Merlín._

 **Pd:** _Te amo"_

Arturo apoyo en su frente aquella carta llena de sentimientos, pero procuró no acercarla a sus húmedas mejillas, las lágrimas no habían tardado en caer de sus mejillas.

— ¿Merlín? — murmuró a la mismísima nada, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Sin poder creer lo que su odio había conseguido, se avergonzó tanto, se sintió tan mal. Fue la primera vez que Arturo realmente pensó en lo mal que estaba haber tomado la vida de muchas personas, con familias, en todo lo malo que había hecho, y se decepcionó del tipo de persona que resultó ser.

Médéric, no, Médéric no, Merlín, él no había dejado ninguna pista, no dijo ni a donde había ido, no dejó ni una sola pista. No tenía nada.

— No dudaría en buscarte por todas partes, por todo el mundo, pero te voy a encontrar...

Le dijo, al vacío, a la nada, prometiéndose a sí mismo buscarlo y una vez encontrado nunca dejar ir otra vez a su inútil y desalineado Merlín.

.

* * *

.

 **INGLATERRA.**

 **Londres, año 1948.**

Habían pasado tres años ya desde que finalizo la segunda guerra mundial y la gente podía continuar con su vida, también Merlín. "Meginhard Eriksson" era un nombre que había quedado atrás en el olvido, consiguió unas rosas rojas muy bonitas y se las entregó a Freya y a su madre, la chica y la señora que lo habían ayudado todo este tiempo, como agradecimiento y les prometió que estaría bien, de vez en cuando mandaba unas cuantas cartas que casi de inmediato eran contestadas tanto por Freya como por Beatrice, Merlín se sintió triste, pues era obvio que ellas se habían encariñado bastante con y él, y lo extrañaban. Pero, aunque él también se encariño mucho y aunque las haya extrañado, le iba muy bien en Londres, había conseguido ahí trabajo y tenía muchas más oportunidades.

Lamentablemente perdió la conexión con Gauis, pero es el, junto a sus padres, a los que más extraña, si no se incluye a cierto rubio también. Arturo, no podía pasar un solo día sin pensar en él, en como seria haberle besado, en como seria besarlo ahora, en como estaría ahora, con quien y en donde, solo esperaba que no lo hayan tomado como prisionero de guerra o lo hayan condenado a muerte. Mas su esperanza de que siguiese vivo, día a día disminuía considerablemente cuando se despertaba y no lo encontraba a su lado, ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que lo mantenía en pie, quizás solo era el negar una y otra vez el hecho de que no tenía ningún motivo, ninguna razón ni nadie por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir, no tenía un propósito, no cuando en otro tiempo su propósito había sido Arturo, su tío Gauis, su papá y su mamá, a quienes recordaba con adoración, incluso había vuelto a ponerse su apellido solo para que cada vez que lo digiera alguien, el pudiese sentirse orgulloso de quien había sido su padre.

Pero había una duda, la peor, la más cruel de todas, aquella que empieza con un: _—"¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?"_ _ **¿Qué hubiese pasado si ellos hubiesen nacido en otra época?**_ **"El día de hoy estaríamos juntos"** se contestaba casi automáticamente cada vez que terminaba de formular la pregunta.

— ¿Estaremos juntos en otra vida?

 _ **¿Cómo puedes siquiera todavía pensar eso?**_

Sentía como una voz gruesa le decía, dentro de su cabeza, una voz que había llegado a ser tan fuerte que tuvo que llamarla de algún modo "Kilgharrah". ¿Qué mejor idea que nombrarlo como el dragón de sus sueños?

 _ **Son dos caras de la misma moneda.**_

A veces le costaba conseguir que se callara por dos minutos.

 _ **Están destinados a estar juntos. Y adivina que… El destino es difícil de burlar…**_

Y tenía razón, lo más probable es que se vuelva a cruzar por su camino, y aunque la espera era insufrible, lo soportaría todo por su rubio, arrogante y noble caballero de armadura reluciente, su estúpido y sensual Arturo Pendragon.

Lo que no sabía es que el destino es tan cruel que los reuniría en aquella situación…

.

* * *

.

 _"Está usted invitado formalmente a presentarse en el funeral del señor Gauis Boissieu."_

Se cansó de leer una y otra, y otra vez esa carta que un día había llegado a su humilde hogar, no tenía la fuerzas para llorar aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero no quería, no mientras estaba camino al funeral que se llevaría a cabo en Francia, había llegado hasta allí en tren, trago una vez más, grueso, duro, aquella bola de sentimientos seguía pegada a su garganta y aquel nudo no quería desarmarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entonces fue mucho más para el soportar encontrarse justo en aquel lugar con un impecable Arturo y junto a él una hermosa dama, Morgana.

Entonces no pudo más, eran muchas emociones encontradas, y cuando ambos se giraron a ver a Merlín, él se acobardó, no tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar Arturo, incluso podía pegarle y gritarle que era un _"maldito judío marica",_ entonces el, se giró, mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas caían, y empezó a caminar en la dirección contaría. Ni cuenta se dio acerca de los pasos que le seguían.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Ese no es Médéric?

Arturo giro su cabeza lo más rápido y brusco que pudo, incluso le terminó doliendo el cuello pero no se quejó.

— ¿Merlín?

Susurro, era lógico que él estuviese ahí, era el funeral de Gauis, sería el quien no tendría que estar molestando.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, eran mares y cielos. Ambos azules, Arturo tenía ojos de cielo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, hasta que dejó de pensar, para sólo mirarlo, observar fijamente aquellos ojos. Ojos azules que parecían un mar, estaban tristes, llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que caían pero se regeneraban a los dos segundos y estaban listas para poder caer de nuevo. Arturo sólo quería acercarse y con su mano alejar todas esas lágrimas del perfecto rostro de Merlín, poner entre sus mejillas ambas manos y besarlo, con pasión, quizás suave, después más fuerte, saboreando aquellos labios y tocando quizás aquellas orejas que le fascinaban hasta un punto que él no se imaginaba.

Hace mucho que estos pensamientos habían dejado de asustarlo, ya había salido de closet, y no fue fácil, años siendo hijo de Uther, aprendiendo a odiar a los homosexuales y resulta ser que el era uno. Con ayuda de Morgana, y de Gwen también, pudo aceptarlo.

No lo pensó, no pensó en nada, ni siquiera en que le diría cuando consiga detenerlo, pero cuando vio que Merlín se giró, queriendo escapar, queriendo huir, queriendo alejarse de nuevo de el, supo que no podía dejarlo ir.

Era un egoísta, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Merlín correspondía a sus sentimientos, o al menos alguna vez lo había hecho. Y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

Merlín se detuvo, finalmente, bajo un árbol, uno viejo, pero que seguía de pie, los árboles eran fuertes, por un momento él quiso ser un árbol, no importa cuántos años pasarán o que tan cansados estén, siempre se mantenían en su lugar, de pie. Merlín sintió derrumbarse por un momento, pero unas cálidas, fuertes y dulces manos sujetaron su cintura con delicadeza, evitando así que cayera hacia el vacío.

Ese olor, el aliento contra su nuca, esa respiración pausada, pero a la vez nerviosa, era inconfundible, todo en Merlín le decía que era él, que no podía ser otra persona más que Arturo, sintió cosquillas en la panza, nervios, duda, intranquilidad a la vez que sentía emoción, y una paz grande al encontrase junto a él.

Cuando sintió unos calientes e imposibles labios apoyándose en su nuca, y trató de evitar un gemido. Sabía que habría problemas si alguien los veía, no muchos veían bien una relación entre dos hombres. Pero a estas alturas ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, sólo el cuerpo pegado en su espalda, decidió cerrar los ojos y embriagarse con su olor, respirando profundo, el mejor aroma, el más exquisito que haya sentido.

— Merlín. — susurro Arturo y Merlín estuvo apuntó de llorar, de derrumbarse y caer, tanto tiempo esperando que le llamara así, se hubiese caído, de no ser por esos brazos que rodeaban sus caderas.

— Tanto tiempo espere que me llamaras así... — dijo Merlín conteniendo sus lágrimas.

— Al fin lo hago.

Merlín se movió con cuidado, y se giró, las manos no se separaban de sus caderas y eso lo hizo sentirse seguro. Miró sus ojos y ni siquiera faltaron palabras, y sin embargo Arturo debía arruinar el momento romántico de alguna manera, ¿no? De todas maneras, Merlín no lo hubiese querido de otra manera.

— Recibí tu carta... Posdata, también te amo.

.

* * *

.

Volvieron al funeral, estaban en el momento del entierro, y el señor decía algunas palabras, bendecía el ataúd y le pedía a Dios que tenga misericordia de su alma, y entonces el hombre dijo algo que realmente tocó una fibra sensible en el cuerpo de Merlín. Y no sólo en él.

— El señor Gauis Boisseu escribió algo breve, algo que le gustaría que compartamos en este funeral y que sus seres queridos escucharan, el escribió, antes de morir, lo siguiente: «Yo no anhelaba la muerte, yo anhelaba la paz, y espero conseguirla después de muerto, paz, sólo paz interior y exterior, y paz para todas aquellas almas perdidas en la guerra»

Sabias palabras, algo breve pero sincero e importante por partes iguales.

— Oremos para que sus deseos se hayan cumplido, esté donde esté el señor Boissieu, y que viva eternamente en nuestros recuerdos.

Después del funeral, un hombre habló de cartas que Gauis había escrito para ambos. Pregunto si podía leerlas ahí mismo o preferían llevárselas y leerlas en privado, y Arturo prefirió que su carta sea leída por el señor a leerla él y probablemente ponerse sentimental, la carta decía lo siguiente:

 _"Querido Arturo,_

 _Tengo muchas expectativas acerca de ti, hijo, eres alguien sincero, bueno, bondadoso, aprecias muchísimo a Merlín, (Médéric, como tú le dirías, aunque para estas alturas podría apostar a que sabes la verdad) y apreciaría mucho que lo cuides mientras yo no este, puede hacer muchas tonterías. Es muy patoso._

 _Bueno, yo solamente espero y tengo fe en que vas a tomar mejores decisiones que tu padre, muchacho. Él se equivocó, no cometas los mimos errores._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Gauis"_

Y lo que menos quería hacer Arturo en ese momento, fue decepcionarlo, cuidaría con su vida y alma a Merlín, costara lo que costara.

Sin embargo, Merlín prefiero leerla él, en silencio, a su lado, terminó y estrecho en su pecho la carta, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

.

* * *

.

Merlín había empezado a hacer muchas cosas para ayudar al prójimo, donaciones o había cosas importantes que hacer, ya que después de la guerra muchos países quedaron destrozados. También empezó a dar charlas, acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos (cuando era para niños, lo contaba mucho más suave y omitía detalles) y acerca que de lo mal que estaba discriminar. Porque cada uno es distinto, y puede tener distinta religión, distinto modo de pensar, distinta orientación sexual, distinto origen o tener algún problema mental, y todos debemos respetarlo, y respetar derechos humanos como la igualdad y la tolerancia hacia el prójimo.

Un día de esos, Arturo llegó a casa del trabajo, y beso en los labios a su dulce pareja, que estaba durmiéndose, ya que ayer a la noche se había quedado despierto preparando un discurso, ese día, con cuidado, preguntó:

—¿Me dejarías leer la carta de Gauis?

A pesar de haber pasado un mes, seguía siendo un tema delicado para Merlín, más, esta vez, no lo rechazó como tantas otras veces y le mostró la carta:

 _"Querido Merlín,_

 _Fuiste como un hijo para mí. Sé cómo eres y pido por favor que no te culpes por no haber estado cuando me fui. Escribo esto porque me queda poco tiempo, y quiero que sepas que te amo, con todo el amor que un padre podría darle a su hijo, con todo el orgullo del mundo. No te culpes, porque morí feliz de saber que estabas a salvo en algún lugar del mundo._

 _No hay nada que puedas hacer por los muertos, Merlín, ayuda a quienes más lo necesitan, a quien puedes, a los vivos. Puedes mandar a todos un mensaje para la vida, uno que vayan a atesorar, un mensaje de aceptación, respeto y amor, que nadie tenga que sufrir otra vez por culpa de unos cuantos (o muchos) que dicen que tus creencias definen lo que eres, que nadie tenga que sentir miedo por ser judío, homosexual, gitano, o de un partido político diferente. Haz que la gente se ame por quien es, porque mientras no hagan daño a nadie, tienen tanto derecho como nosotros a vivir libres, y sobre todo, en paz._

 _Sé que lo harás, sé que los ayudarás, porque Merlín, mi niño, estas destinado a grandes cosas._

 _Con amor,_

 _Gauis_

 **Pd:** _Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti si estuvieran vivos como yo lo estoy ahora."_

* * *

 **N/A:** Se me ocurrió la idea de cambiar un poco las cosas aquí, Merlín no tiene magia, pero es judío, si nos ponemos a ver esto desde el punto de vista de la discriminación y el genocidio que existió tanto en Camelot como en Alemania, las cosas no son muy distintas. Personalmente creó que es muy importante que todos recordemos lo que paso en estos tiempos, porque se dio la segunda guerra mundial, y lo injusto que fue, no tan sólo para los judíos, si no para los homosexuales, gitanos, esclavos, gente con discapacidad física, enfermos mentales, prisioneros de guerra y opositores a su partido político. Así que, recordando estos horribles acontecimientos, les pido que luego de leer cada quien reflexione, y piense en que con algunos comentarios herimos, aunque sea sin querer, a algunas personas, que piensen en que nadie debe discriminar ni ser discriminado. Porque si todos pensamos así, las cosas como estas nunca van a volver a pasar, la razón por la que se dio esta situación en Alemania, no fue por culpa de una sola persona, no fue solamente el pensamiento de Adolf Hitler el que logró que este genocidio se de, si paso, es porque más personas pensaron igual que el.

Así que esperó, realmente que piensen en mis palabras, para que una situación como esta no vuelva a pasar, la humanidad paso por muchas cosas horribles, y se supone que debemos ir aprendiendo de los errores de las personas del antes.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
